Ennemi - a la vie a l'amour
by Zyphie
Summary: Une nouvelle année, un nouveau rôle, une même rivalité
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Par un beau matin du mois d'août, une jeune fille bouquinait. Allongée sur une chaise longue, elle lisait l'un de ses livres de cours de l'année précédente en attendant la liste pour ceux de son ultime année.

Madame Weasley : Un hiboux est arrivé !

La jeune fille ferma son bouquin, se leva et entra dans la cuisine du terrier, où arrivaient en trombe trois autres jeunes adultes. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Madame Weasley ouvrit le paquet amené par le hibou. Ce dernier contenait : une enveloppe destinée à Harry Potter , une pour Ronald Weasley, une pour Ginny Weasley et deux enveloppes destinée à Hermione Granger ainsi qu'un petit boitier de velours noir semblable a un boitier à bijoux.

Chacun ouvrit la lettre qui lui était destinée et Hermione prit d'abord la plus épaisse et en sortit une lettre lui souhaitant la bienvenue pour sa septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et une liste de livre de matériel dont elle aurait besoin. La seconde enveloppe, plus fine, l'intrigua. Elle l'ouvrit et lu à voix haute :

 _« Chère Miss Granger,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vos excellents résultats durant vos études vous donnent aujourd'hui le privilège d'être nommée préfète en chef. Dans le cadre de cette mission, je vous attendrai, vous et votre homologue, dans le wagon qui vous est dédié dans le Poudlard Express le premier septembre, 10 minutes avant le départ de celui-ci._

 _Cordialement_

 _La directrice_

 _Mcgonagall Minerva »_

Dans le petit boitier, Hermione découvrit un insigne de préfet en chef.

Hermione : Madame Weasley, il faut qu'on aille sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses avant que tout le monde ne s'engouffre dans les boutiques.

Madame Weasley : Très bien ! Allez vous préparer et allons y.

Les quatre jeunes adultes montèrent dans leurs chambres, s'habillèrent et redescendirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient monté. Ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminées et arrivèrent sur le chemin de Traverse.

Hermione devait repasser par le magasin de robe de sorcier, en effet, elle avait bien changé notre lionne. Ginny la rassura et alla chercher ses livres ainsi que ceux de son amie. Arrivée chez madame Guipure elle se présenta. La vielle femme sortit alors un petit papier d'une vieille boite avec les dernières mensurations de sa cliente avant d'ajouter :

Mme Gipure : Je pense qu'il faut reprendre les mesures

Hermione se dirigea vers la cabine où la tailleur vint la rejoindre pour lui reprendre ses mensurations. Sa poitrine naissante s'était développée, son tour de taille s'affinait, ses hanches étaient maintenant marquées. Une fois les mesures prises, Hermione se rhabilla et convint de la livraison des robes avec la vieille dame. Elle regarda ensuite ses robes de bal, elle n'en avait plus non plus à sa taille et surtout elle pouvait enfin porter des robes qui la mettraient en valeur. Elle savait qu'il y aurait un bal quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire, elle en essaya quelques une mais aucune ne lui convenait, madame Gipure alla lui en chercher quelques une en arrière-boutique. Elle finit par en trouver une à sa convenance que la vieille dame ajusta et lui emballa. Elle alla au point de rendez-vous habituel, chez Florian Fortarôme où ses amis et elle avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pour manger une glace après les courses de la rentrée. En les attendant elle s'assit sur un banc dans le parc juste à côté, fit face au soleil et ferma les yeux en se détendant…

* * *

En simultané, au manoir Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy : Drago ! Lève-toi un hibou vient d'arriver de Poudlard »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme blond platine, descendit sans se presser.

Drago : C'est la même chose chaque année, on vous souhaite bienvenue pour votre Xième année a l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard blablabla…

Narcissa : Et la deuxi ème lettre et l'ecrin ?

Drago : La deuxième ? Et l'écrin ? Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent ?

Drago ouvrit la lettre et la lu.

Drago : Je suis préfet en chef…

Narcissa : Je suis fière de toi mon fils, va t'habiller Blaise vient te chercher pour aller sur le chemin de Traverse

Elle embrassa son fils qui remonta se changer puis rejoignit son meilleur ami au salon avant de prendre le réseau des cheminées pour aller chercher leurs bouquins et quelques fournitures de rentrée.

Blaise : Ta mère m'a annoncé la nouvelle ! Alors comme ça monsieur est préfet en chef ?!

Drago : C'est sûr que c'est pas à toi que ça aurait pu arriver…

Blaise : Calme ta joie…

Drago : C'est surtout que j'ai bien peur de me retrouver avec l'un des membres du trio d'or comme homologue…Tu m'imagine avec Potty ou weasmoche ?

Blaise : Au mieux ça sera Granger de quoi épingler la miss a ton tableau de chasse, une Griffondor récalcitrante ça marcherait bien ca

Drago : Ce n'est même pas amusant Blaise

Il coupa court à la discussion et ils firent les boutiques. Drago abandonna Blaise à la librairie pour être un peu seul. Il déambulait dans les rues quand son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune fille assise dans le parc qui prenait le soleil, seule.

Drago (ne l'ayant pas reconnu) : Bonjour mademoiselle…

Hermione (surprise) : Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Drago (surpris) : on se connait ?

Hermione (feintant être une autre) : je te connais de réputation

Drago (pas très) : Même en dehors de l'école…

Hermione : pas vraiment

Drago : Tu y es élève ?

Hermione : Oui

Drago :Et comment j'aurai pu faire pour ne pas te remarqué ?

Hermione : ça n'aurait rien changé…Je dois y aller…

Drago lui attrapa la main ce qui la força a lui faire face et a plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Hermione : Je dois y aller j'ai un rendez vous…

Drago : On se revoit très vite…A l'école…

Il la laissa partir mais avec la foule il ne pu pas la suivre très longtemps. De toute façon Blaise arrivait.

Blaise : Lacheur !

Drago : ben quoi ?

Blaise : Tu m'as laissé dans la librairie et Pansy était furieuse quand je lui ai dit que tu étais repartit…

Drago : J'en peux plus de cette pot de colle et dire que nous devons nous marier à la fin de l'année…

Blaise : Ton discourt à changer…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Drago : Un ange …

Blaise : Un ange ? Qui ? Pansy ?

Drago : Non, je sais juste qu'elle v a Poudlard…C'est le seul intérêt qu'à encore cette école…

Blaise : La chasse est ouverte !

Drago : Ce qui est perturbant c'est qu'elle me connait…

Blaise : Tu verras bien elle ne pourra pas devenir invisible d'ici la rentrée de toute facon.

Drago : J'espère bien…

Blaise : hoho… Ca ce n'est pas une réaction normale venant d'un Drago Malfoy qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge…

Drago : Laisse tomber Blaise…

Sur ces belles paroles ils rentrèrent au manoir puis Blaise rentra chez lui.

* * *

Ginny arriva chez le glacier où Hermione la rejoignit.

Hermione : Tu ne devineras jamais…

Ginny : Dis toujours…

Hermione : Malfoy vient de me parler comme a son égale

Ginny (surprise): Qui ?!

Hermione: Drago Malfoy

Ginny: et?

Hermione : Il ne m'a même pas reconnu...

Ginny : ça expliquerait tout…

Hermione : je dois le prendre comment ça ?

Ginny : pas mal t'en fait pas, mais même Malfoy craque pour toi t'imagines ? Il est réputé pour ne vouloir que les canons

Hermione : Oui enfin, je ne vais pas rester un canon longtemps quand il saura qui je suis vraiment…Puis de toute façon c'est un Malfoy, je n'ai pas quitté ton frère pour me mettre avec une fouine qui a prêter allégeance a tu-sais-qui…

Ginny : Mon frère est un idiot et un obsédé, quand à la deuxième partie on n'en a toujours aucune preuve…

Hermione : Ginny, c'est un Malfoy, c'est une preuve en soit…

Ginny : Si tu le dis…

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à ce moment ce qui coupa court à la conversation des filles. Ils mangèrent une glace et rentrèrent au terrier.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le premier septembre arriva vite et sans trop d'encombres. Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry arrivèrent à la gare de King cross. La préfète en chef leurs dit au revoir et se dirigea vers l'avant du train pour rejoindre le wagon où elle avait rendez-vous.

Elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, monta dans le train et s'installa sur une des banquettes et regarda par la fenêtre en attendant que le temps passe. Elle tournait le dos à la porte du wagon et ne l'entendit pas s'ouvrir. Drago entra et la vit, celle qu'il avait vue au mois d'août, vêtue d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un jeans qui lui permettait juste de deviner ses formes.

Drago : bonjour je suis le second préfet en chef, Drago Malfoy. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Hermione : Je sais qui tu es…

Drago : je suis content de te revoir, je serais encore plus heureux de connaitre ton nom…

Il se rapprochait félinement d'Hermione comme un lion qui guette sa proie.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et était toujours aussi surprise de son attitude

Drago : mais comment se fait-il qu'une nouvelle étudiante soit déjà préfète en chef ?

Hermione : parce que je ne…

Elle fût interrompue par Mcgonagall qui venait d'arriver dans le wagon.

Mcgonagall : Miss Granger, monsieur Malfoy heureuse de voir que vous arrivez à communiqué

Drago n'ajouta plus un mot et dévisagea Hermione, son visage jusque-là amical se referma comme avant …

Hermione : bonjour professeur.

Mcgonagall : bien, à l'arrivée vous dirigerez les premières années vers les barques et rentrerez dans la grande salle avant la cérémonie de répartition, je vous présenterai comme les nouveaux préfets en chefs. Après le repas, vous viendrez dans mon bureau tous les deux, pour faciliter votre travail de préfet incluant des rondes et la mise en place des bals de cette année, vous aurez des appartements séparés de vos maisons respectives.

Hermione : bien professeur…

Mcgonagall : monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago : humf… pas comme si j'avais le choix…

Mcgonagall : très bien à ce soir.

Lorsque Mcgonagall fût partie, c'est Harry, Ron et Ginny qui entrèrent dans la cabine des préfets en chef. En entrant ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago qui ne leur offrit qu'un regard de dégout. Puis c'est Blaise qui entra avec Pansy a ses talons.

Blaise : Alors c'est qui ton collègue ?

Drago : la sang-de-bourbe…

Blaise : elle est où ?

Drago : avec les trois autres abrutis là-bas

Il fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les quatre amis.

Blaise : heu… Je la voix pas…

Drago : si c'est celle qui n'est pas reconnaissable…

Pansy : et tu vas travailler avec elle ? Heureusement qu'elle ne doit plus vivre très longtemps…

Drago : Pansy, sors d'ici avant que tu fasses tout capoter…

Pansy sortit un peu triste que Drago l'envoie balader comme ça.

Blaise (à voix basse pour n'être entendu que par Drago) : ça v te faciliter les choses, pas mal la Granger

Drago : si tu le dis, je sens surtout que ca va être très compliqué, ils nous isolent dans des appartements séparés, Pansy va être infernale…

Blaise : pauvre de moi… Je vais devoir la supporter du matin au soir…Et elle va faire des crises quand vous devrez faire des rondes de garde c'est-à-dire tous les soirs…

Drago : chacun sa merde…

Blaise : plein toi donc, t'as une jolie merde toi…

Drago : ça reste une sang-de-bourbe, elle mérite même pas de faire partie de mon tableau de chasse…

A l'autre bout du wagon.

Hermione : je suis contente que vous arriviez, j'avais peur de devoir rester toute seule avec Malfoy…

Ginny : il t'a reconnu cette fois-ci ?

Ron (surpris) : comment ça « cette fois-ci »?

Hermione : pas vraiment reconnu, c'est Mcgonagall qui lui a dévoilé sans le faire exprès…

Ron (énervé) : fais pas comme si t'avais pas entendu Hermione !

Hermione (soupirant) : il m'a fait du rentre dedans cet été sans savoir que c'était moi, voilà, c'est tout. Puis de toute façon, il a pas l'air d'être content de savoir qui je suis…

Ron : Quoi ? Comment cette fouine a oser ne serait-ce que t'approcher ?!

Ron se dirigea vers Drago et lui colla une droite

Ron : TOUCHE PAS A MA COPINE !

Drago : j'en avais l'intention la belette… je te la laisse ta sang-de-bourbe

Lorsqu'Hermione entendit la réflexion de Malfoy, cela lui fit plus mal que d'habitude. Peut-être avait-elle espéré qu'il avait changé en voyant une autre part de lui mais c'était avant qu'il sache qui elle était vraiment… Son regard s'embua et seule Ginny s'en rendit compte. Pendant que Harry rejoignait Ron pour prendre la défense d'Hermione face à Blaise et Drago, Ginny emmena sa meilleure amie un peu plus loin.

Ginny : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hermione ?

Hermione : Je flippe, je dois cohabiter avec lui cette année…

Ginny : ha…effectivement ça va être tendu, mais encore ?

Hermione : comment ça ?

Ginny : Hermione, ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, ça fait 6 ans qu'il t'envoie cette insulte à la tête et jamais ça ne t'avait mis dans cet état là…

Hermione : ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'il était resté poli comme il l'avait été la dernière fois et avant que Mcgo n'arrive…

Ginny : ça va aller Hermione !

Hermione : j'espère que tu as raison…

Ginny laissa Hermione et alla chercher Harry et Ron pour les faire sortir du wagon.

Ginny : Ron, fais toi une raison Hermione n'est plus avec toi…et si vous ne vous calmez pas vous allez lui attirer des ennuis, allez tout le monde dehors, toi aussi Zabini…

Elle poussa les trois jeunes hommes dehors, laissant ainsi Drago et Hermione seuls. En refermant la porte Drago lui fit un discret signe de tête pour la remercier d'avoir ramené le calme dans le wagon des préfets.

* * *

Ginny poussa Ron et Harry dans un compartiment et ferma magiquement la porte pour les empêcher de ressortir et d'aller refoutre la merde dans le wagon des préfets en chef et en fit de même avec Blaise dans un autre compartiment où elle le suivit.

Ginny : Bon écoute on n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et on le sera probablement jamais, mais Hermione m'a raconté un truc qui s'est passé cet été, et j'ai l'impression que ton pote il ne va pas lui faire la vie facile, alors on va se mettre d'accord : je veux que tu t'arrange pour avoir Malfoy avec toi le plus de temps possible et qu'il ne l'emmerde pas plus que nécessaire !

Blaise : Apparemment tu en sais plus que moi…

Ginny : il a fait du rentre dedans a Hermione dans le parc au mois d'août

Blaise : en même temps je ne peux pas le blâmer, elle est devenue canon ta copine !

Ginny : bref, si il la touche t'aura de mes nouvelles !

Blaise : je peux rien te promettre c'est le genre de fille qui ferait bien sur son tableau de chasse et je ne suis pas son père.

Ginny : justement prie pour que ça arrive pas parce que je suis pas sûre que Lucius Malfoy voit d'un bon œil que son fils touche a une née moldue…

Blaise : t'as pas tort sur le coup…

Ginny (commençant a s'énerver) : si Malfoy touche a Hermione je te tue Zabini !

Blaise : ça va j'ai compris, t'es bien une nana toi… t'es casse pieds, retourne près de ton frère et ton petit Potty chéri

Ginny lui mis un coup de point sur le nez pour la forme et sortit du compartiment et rejoignit Harry et Ron.

* * *

Drago observait Hermione de loin en essayant d'être discret mais il se perdit dans ses pensées et ne fit pas attention au fait qu'elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit fasse.

Hermione : Y a un problème ?

Drago (sortant de ses pensées et remettant son masque de méchanceté) : oui, toi, ici, t'as rien à faire dans mon périmètre, retourne auprès de ce qui te sert d'amis je t'aurai encore assez trop près de moi cette année.

Hermione : ton discourt était pas tout à fait le même le mois dernier.

Drago : en même temps tu ne t'es pas présentée non plus… T'as peur Granger ?

Hermione : non, juste que je me suis fait de faux espoirs…

Elle se leva pour aller se servir à boire. À ce moment-là,Drago se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione d'une démarche féline et en même temps menaçante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas ce qui la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaquée contre le mur du wagon. Lui accéléra le pas pour se rapprocher encore plus rapidement d'elle jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, craignant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, pouvant presque sentir son souffle. Il posa brutalement ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende bien puis s'approcha de son oreille pour y murmurer

Drago : quel dommage que ton sang ne soit pas digne de moi Granger, tu mérites mieux que la belette ça c'est certains. Il est tellement dommage que tu ne sois qu'une sang-de-bourbe, tu aurais pu te venter de m'avoir eu sans cela.

Il lui attrapa les poignets, remonta ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et les agrippa d'une seule main pour les lui maintenir en place. Et de l'autre commença à parcourir ses hanches, sa taille, son ventre a travers son t-shirt. Sa respiration s'accélérait presque haletante au creux de l'oreille de la lionne

Drago : tu as tellement changé, tu en serais presque désirable

Hermione essayait de se dégager mais le serpent la surplombait, elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux de peur qu'il puisse y voir ce qu'il voulait tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il fit remonter un de ses genoux entre ses jambes. Ce fut de top pour Hermione qui fit fasse a son agresseur, ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans l'océan orageux du serpent qui lorsqu'il vit la colère dans les iris chocolat de sa proie fut surpris et fit un mouvement de recule sans pour autant lâcher son emprise. Sans comprendre, sans se contrôler avança brutalement son visage du sien et se saisit de ses lèvres y forçant l'entrée de sa langue. Hermione eut alors l'opportunité de se défendre, elle le mordit. Drago lâcha toute prise sur elle et recula d'un pas lui jetant alors en regard noir il se avança et lui mis une gifle du dos de la main.

Drago : Pour qui tu te prends ?

Hermione : Et toi ?

Drago surpris du défit dans le regard de la lionne fit à nouveau un pas de recule et tomba sur la banquette derrière lui. Comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper à ce point. Hermione sans trop chercher à comprendre s'avança menaçante jusqu'à lui se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, un sourire mesquin se dessina alors sur son visage.

Hermione : attention Malfoy, une langue de serpent peut toujours être coupée.

Elle posa furtivement, sans comprendre pourquoi, ses lèvres sur celle de son ennemi où un peu de sang avait coulé et s'était donc transférer sur les siennes. Elle l'essuya du bout du doigt puis le lécha.

Hermione : tu sais ton sang pur, il ressemble beaucoup a du sang normal.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et alla se rassoir dur sa banquette où elle reprit la contemplation du paysage.

 _« Comment cette situation a-t-elle pu déraper ? J'avais le contrôle, elle était sous mon contrôle ! »_

Drago enrageait de ce qu'il venait de se passer mais il aurait sa revanche, il s'en faisait la promesse.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le restant du trajet jusqu'à l'école se passa dans le plus grand silence. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé sur les quais de Pré-au-lard qu'Hermione pu se détendre. Après un signe à ses amis qui montaient dans une calèche, elle invita les premières années à se rassembler près des barques son visage illuminé par la lampe que Hagrid tenait comme à son habitude Elle monta dans une barque avec quelques premières années et fut soulagée de ne pas voir Malfoy monter dans la même qu'elle.

Quelques barques plus tard Drago monta également à bord avec quelques autres premières années. Il se trouvait juste assez loin pour être discret et juste assez près pour pouvoir observer cette lionne qui lui tenait tête. Il repensa à leur entrevue dans le train quelques heures plus tôt. Et si elle ne l'avait pas mordu, jusqu'où se serait-il permis d'aller ? Il était réputé pour son tableau de chasse et quel plus beau trophée que de réussir à avoir la première fois de celle qui lui résistait probablement le plus. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était un chasseur et qu'elle s'était refusée à Weasley malgré leurs six mois de relations. Drago avait presque pitié pour Weasley : quand on voit Granger, ça n'a pas dû être évident tous les jours de refreiner ses ardeurs et a y réfléchire même lui, Drago Malfoy avait à peine pu se retenir.

Arrivés en haut des marches qui menaient à la Grande salle, Mcgonagall attendaient les premières années et les deux préfets en chef. Elle fit d'abord entrer les nouveaux arrivants et demanda aux deux anciens de patienter le temps de la répartition.

La cérémonie semblait interminable à Hermione, très peu à l'aise a l'idée d'être à nouveau avec un Malfoy sans garde-fou. Drago jubilait de voir l'état de la Griffondor depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux en haut du grand escalier. Elle faisait les cents pas jetant de temps en temps un regard en coin vers son ennemi pour être sûr qu'il restait là où il était. Mais baissa sa garde, soudain souvenirs et questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Jusqu'où se serait-il permis d'aller si elle n'avait pas mis fin à ses actes ? Si je ne l'avais pas mordu ? Si elle ne l'avait pas provoqué ? Ai-je fais une bêtise en le menaçant ? »

Le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'elle ne le surveillait plus et en profita pour se mettre derrière elle attendant qu'elle fasse à nouveau demi-tour. Les portes de la grande salle étaient fermées, du moins pour l'instant et il avait un plan en tête. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle lui rentra littéralement dedans, il lui saisit alors le haut des bras et joignit de nouveau leurs lèvres prenant cette fois soin de garder sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le repousser et ne vit pas les portes de la salle s'ouvrir juste a ce moment-là, offrant ainsi un spectacle quelques peu inattendu aux autres élèves. Drago la lâcha alors et caressa du dos de la main la joue qu'il avait tout à l'heure frappé avec tant de violence, non pas amour pour elle, mais juste pour s'assurer que les autres élèves se poseraient assez de questions pour la mettre mal à l'aise. Il entra fière dans la Grande salle, les mains dans les poches, un air narquois. Arrivé à hauteur du survivant et de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un clin d'œil provocateur. A sa suite, Hermione aurait voulu disparaître, que tout cela ne soit pas arrivé.

Mcgonagall : voici Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy, vos deux préfets en chefs, ils seront vos référents pour cette année, ils auront à cœur d'organiser les divers bals ainsi que les rondes de surveillances après le couvre-feu et ont tous les droits concernant la distribution de punitions et de retenues si le règlement est enfreint.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête ne relevant pas les derniers évènements, et les invita a rejoindre les tables de leurs maisons respectives.

Hermione reçu un accueil très froid et s'assit à côté de Ginny et en face de Ron et Harry.

Ron (énervé) : C'est quoi ce délire ?

Hermione : il m'a piégée je vous jure que je ne voulais pas !

Ron (énervé) : il paye rien pour attendre sale fuine !

Hermione : tu risquerais de faire empirer ma situation…

Ron : comment ça pourrait être pire ?

Hermione : je ne serais pas avec vous dans la salle commune des Griffondor, il a été décidé par Mcgo que les préfets logeraient à part pour faciliter leur travail.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer à l'annonce de son ex petite amie. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer de peur de faire l'effet inverse. Ginny posa sa main sur le bras d'Hermione pour essayer de la rassurer.

Drago fut accueilli en héros a la table des Serpentard, excepté par Pansy qui semblait fulminer. Son meilleur ami le taquina.

Blaise : alors elle est comment la miss-je-sais-tout ?

Drago : frigide mais ça promet d'être amusant.

Il leva son verre vers Hermione, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Seule La lionne et son amie s'en rendirent compte, ses deux autres amis lui tournant le dos. Il avait prévu de la rendre folle et ça commençait bien.

A ce geste, Hermione rougit instantanément, ne sachant comment réagir, il la mettait très mal à l'aise, probablement trop pour que la suite se passe bien.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Hermione donna rendez-vous à Ginny dans la salle de bain de Préfets, espérant pouvoir parler avec sa meilleure amie loin des oreilles indiscrètes et surtout loin du serpent. Puis elle rejoignit la directrice et son homologue dans la salle des trophées, comme convenu.

Mcgonagall : bien que je sois heureuse de voir que vous vous entendiez bien, en tant que préfets en chef, je vous demanderais de montrer l'exemple.

A ces mots, Hermione rougit à nouveau, si elle avait pu elle aurait voulu ne faire qu'un avec le mur ou, mieux encore, avoir la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

La directrice les invita à la suivre, ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage, passèrent devant la salle de bain des préfets puis arrivèrent devant une toile représentant deux panthères : l'une blanche l'autre noir, qui se regardaient avec violence, se collait chacune a un bord extérieur du tableau, mimant des coups de griffes et feulant sur leur rivale respective. Mcgonagall s'arrêta et prononça le mot de passe : « Facta, non verba ». A ces mots, les deux panthères s'assirent face à eux, lorsque les deux félins saluèrent, la toile s'ouvrit, pivotant sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître un immense salon tout de noir et blanc décoré. Deux canapés se faisaient face séparés par une table basse, à gauche une arcade donnait sur une bibliothèque avec deux tables et en face d'eux, un escalier de quelques marches recouvert de moquette donnait accès à un palier légèrement surélevé et incurvé où se trouvaient trois portes en bois massif. Mcgonagall ne rentra pas dans l'appartement, Hermione hésita un moment Drago n'en fit rien, il s'avança jusqu'à l'un des canapés et se laissa tomber dans l'un des sofas disparaissant temporairement de la vue de la lionne. Hermione ne visita pas tout de suite ses nouveaux appartements, elle attendit que Macgo ait disparu du couloir pour se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain des préfets donna le mot de passe à voix basse et entra. Ginny n'était pas encore là. Dans un soupir de soulagement elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur pour se retrouver assise contre un mur.

Ginny arriva à son tour devant la porte de la salle de bain, mais ne sachant rien de la situation des appartements de sa meilleurs amie et n'ayant pas fait attention au fait qu'une toile avait disparu au bout du dit couloir, elle dit le mot de passe à voix haute comme d'habitude. Drago entendit alors le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ce qui le fit se redresser, il remarqua alors que Granger n'était plus dans l'appartement et tout se passa très vite dans sa tête. Il se leva, referma le tableau après être sorti de sa nouvelle salle commune et alla à hauteur de la porte de cette même salle de bain. Il posa son oreille contre et écouta.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Ginny vient s'assoir à côté de son amie qui semblait aussi désespérée et aussi perdue que le jour où Ron lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, ou encore le jour où il avait eu la franchise de lui dire qu'il avait envie d'elle après mois de relation ou encore le jour où, se sentant presque obligée de se donner à lui, elle préféra rompre.

Ginny : qu'est ce qui se passe avec Malfoy ?

Hermione : je n'en sais rien…

Ginny : c'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand vous vous embrassez tous les deux ?

Hermione : je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait piégée. Puis ce n'était qu'un baisser…

Ginny : qu'un baisser ? Hermione! C'est Malfoy !

Hermione : je sais Ginny, mais vu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train après votre départ…

Ginny : Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione lui raconta alors toute l'histoire dans les détaille comme si elle lui décrivait une peinture sans y mettre aucun ressentit, aucune émotions, aucun sentiments. Comme si elle avait été spectatrice d'un mauvais film sans intérêt. Et cela mit un blanc dans leur conversation. Jusqu'à ce que Ginny reprit la parole.

Ginny : tu es sûre que tu me parle bien de Malfoy là ?

Hermione : il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le wagon Ginny…

Ginny : en tout cas tu vas en rendre plus d'une jalouse…

Hermione : je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de la jalousie, je veux être tranquille, finir mes années ici, obtenir mes ASPIC et… et voilà…

Ginny : Hermione ? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

Hermione regarda son amie avec surprise, sans répondre. Comment pouvait-elle penser que cette brute aurait pu éveiller autre chose en elle que peur et dégout ? Du moins sans qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit... De l'autre côté de la porte, un serpent se colla un peu plus a la porte avide de la réponse que sa nouvelle colocataire pourrait donner.

Hermione : et bien…Je ne sais pas… J'ai osé croire qu'il avait changé, que ça serait une année comme les autres ou un peu plus calme peut-être, mais c'était avant qu'il ne découvre qui j'étais…

Ginny : et qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti pour lui ? Dégout ? Envie ?

Hermione : Ginny ! Arrête !

Ginny : si tu ne voulais pas me parler de ça de quoi d'autre voulais tu me parler ?

Hermione : je suis perdue Ginny, il a été si brutal avec moi, j'ai eu peur, si je ne l'avais pas mordu il aurait… Jusqu'où il se serait permis d'aller ?

Ginny : Mais ?

Hermione (rougissant) : mais j'ai presque aimé ça… on aurait dit qu'il avait perdu pieds lui qui veut toujours tout contrôler…

Ginny : effectivement, ce n'est pas la réaction qu'il a d'habitude, il aime faire tourner les têtes mais cette fois, on dirait qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui fait tourner la sienne.

Hermione : Ginny, je ne veux pas lui faire tourner la tête, je veux être tranquille !

Ginny : amuse toi un peu c'est la dernière année où tu vas pouvoir te détendre, la vie active s'est pas tous les jours rose et violet…

Hermione : mais je ne veux pas m'amuser…

Ginny : vas-y qu'est ce que tu as y perdre ?

Hermione : j'ai peur de me perdre moi-même…

Le malaise de la lionne était plus profond que ce que son amie pouvait imaginer. D'un côté terrorisée à l'idée de vivre une année dans les mêmes appartements que lui de l'autre elle regrettait presque de l'avoir repoussé dans le train.

Hermione : merci d'être venue Ginny, j'avais besoin d'en parler.

Ginny : n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler je suis là pour ça aussi. Essaye de te détendre, prends un bon bain.

Ginny se leva, Drago qui n'avait rien perdu de l'entrevue alla se cacher derrière une des statues, pour laisser Ginny sortir de la salle de bain. A peine Ginny sortie, Hermione se fit couler un bon bain dans la piscine qui servait de baignoire. Elle remonta ses cheveux dans un chignon, se déshabilla et se laissa glisser sous l'eau ne laissant dépasser que sa tête de la mousse et ferma les yeux. Drago donna le mot de passe en murmurant pour se faire discret et tel un serpent se glissa dans la salle de bain où la colocataire de détendait croyant être seule. Il retira ses vêtements gardant juste son caleçon et entra à l'autre bout de la piscine, sans même faire un bruit. Il fit le tour du bassin, longeant les murs, et se rapprocha de son ennemie de toujours. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il regrettait que la mousse soit si épaisse, mais tant pis, il allait s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet… Une fois à quelques pas de sa proie, il plongea. En en remontant, il se frotta rapidement à elle et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui vola un baiser et recula.

Drago : alors comme ça tu as appréciez nos retrouvailles dans le train Granger ?

Hermione essaya de garder contenance malgré la situation qui était plus qu'embarrassante.

Hermione : Et toi tu écoutes aux portes ?

Drago fut surpris de sa répartie au vu de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il pensait avoir réussi à la mettre. Elle remonta juste ses bras devant sa poitrine et croisa les jambes tout en restant assise.

Hermione : content ? Maintenant sort de cette salle de bain !

Drago : ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu Granger !

En prononçant ces mots, il se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau. Elle prit alors complètement conscience de la situation et se décomposa. Drago remarqua la détresse dans le regard de la lionne, ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, elle ne pouvait pas le repousser au risque de se découvrir, il posa ses main de chaque côté de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il l'a senti frissonner tout contre lui, il entreprit alors d'approfondir le baisser, caressa doucement ses lèvres du bout de la langue, attendant une réaction qui ne se fit pas lente, elle entrouvrit légèrement les siennes et il laissa sa langue danser avec la sienne. Elle se détendit, oubliant presque qui était en train de l'embrasser, elle passa une de ses mains dans le dos du beau blond, l'autre dans ses cheveux, se rapprocha un peu plus de lui pour se cacher grâce à son corps à lui. Elle ne pouvait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Il lui saisit alors les mains pour les poser de part et d'autre d'elle-même puis ce recula, observa le spectacle et sortit du bain, un air narquois.

Hermione se recacha derrière ses bras, son visage devint dure et rougit.

Hermione : tu joues a quoi Malfoy ?

Drago : comme tu dis Granger, je joue.

Il sortit de la salle de bain après s'être séché, enroulé un essuie de bain autour de sa taille et avoir ramassé ses vêtements sans même un regard vers la lionne qui ne savait plus ni quoi faire ni quoi penser. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'est abandonnée et à ce moment il était repartit. La situation entière était frustrante, autant l'envie de le repousser que l'envie qu'il reste là tout ce contredisait et pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas d'avis tranché. Tout était toujours tout blanc ou tout noir avec elle et là, elle ne savait pas, elle détestait apprécier ces moments, à la fois triste et heureuse qu'il soit repartit. Toujours un méli-mélo dans la tête elle sortit à son tour du bain se sécha, s'enroula dans une serviette, ramassa ses vêtements et retourna a ses appartements.

* * *

Drago était arrivé dans le salon, s'était posé dans un des canapé toujours vêtu en tout et pour tout de la serviette de bain. Il fit apparaître magique une bouteille de wiskey pur feu dont il savoura un premier verre. Hermione rentra à ce moment-là dans leur nouvel appartement et sans même lui jeter un regard, se dirigea vers l'espace nuit et décida d'aller vers la porte située juste en face d'elle, elle tomba dans la salle de bain, plus intimiste que celle d'où elle sortait, de taille plus modeste de chaque côté de cette salle de bain se trouvait une porte et elle n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que chacune de leurs chambres se situait de part et d'autre de la salle d'eau ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle décida d'aller vers la porte de droite et tomba sur une chambre aux couleurs de sa maison, tout de rouge et d'or drapée, un lit à baldaquin comme elle avait dans le dortoir des Griffondors, une armoire, une coiffeuse (ca c'était nouveau) et au pied du lit, ses bagages et deux paquets. Elle ouvrit le premier où elle trouva ses robes de sorciers et le second paquet l'intriguait grandement. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une magnifique robe noire, probablement hors de prix. Elle l'essaya. La robe montrait tout ce qu'il fallait ni plus ni moins, lui collait au corps sans la serrer et le tissu était si léger qu'il lui semblait être comme une seconde peau, un décolleté comme elle n'aurait jamais osé en porter jusque-là, une fente jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite marquée comme le décolleté par un strass et un dos nu jusqu'à la base de sa chute de reins. Elle était presque provocante dans cette robe et soudain lui vint une idée, si Malfoy voulait jouer et bien on allait jouer mais pas que avec ses règles a lui. Elle retira la robe mystérieuse, la rangea dans la penderie. Elle regarda à nouveau dans le papier d'emballage et y trouva un mot non signé : _« En espérant qu'elle t'ira pour le premier bal !»_ ainsi qu'un loup (masque) blanc argenté avec des strass tout autour. Elle se prépara pour la nuit avant de se glisser dans les draps frais. Sa nuit ne fût pas aussi calme qu'elle voulut l'espérer au vu de ses cauchemars idylliques remplis d'un beau blond.

* * *

Drago but un second verre avant de se diriger dans la chambre de gauche, au couleur des Serpentards, il se glissa entièrement nu dans les draps frais ce qui lui fit du bien. Il n'arrivait pas à se rafraîchir les idées. Cette fille aurait sa perte s'il ne se contrôlait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sa main dans son dos, il avait cru défaillir, heureusement, ça n'avait duré qu'un instant, il avait eu un bon réflexe d'y mettre fin. Cette femme aurait raison de lui s'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler mieux que ça, mais il réfléchissait déjà à la prochaine manche. Sa nuit fût remplie d'une cascade bouclée et d'un océan chocolat caramel.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Attention Premier Ratting M+**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Les jours passent et pour jouer un peu plus encore, Drago ramenait une nouvelle conquête dans les appartements préfectoraux tous les soirs depuis déjà 3 jours prenant soin que sa colocataire les voit bien se diriger vers sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui elle avait prévu une petite vengeance. Elle quitta la table un peu plus tôt, rentra dans sa chambre revêtit la robe noire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune et laissa volontairement la porte entrouverte. Lorsque Drago rentra avec sa conquête du soir, comme l'avait prévu Hermione, la lumière qui passait par la porte de la salle de bain attira son attention et titilla sa curiosité. Il envoya sa groupie l'attendre dans sa chambre feintant devoir aller se rafraichir, et arrivant à la porte de la salle de bain, il eut le souffle coupé : Hermione était sublime, et ce n'était pas pour lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et décida de l'attendre dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle sortit, les cheveux cascadant dans son dos, il la vit de face et du se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus, son décolleté plongeant était une invitation. Il essaya de garder contenance et tenta de l'intimider.

Drago : alors Granger prête pour le grand saut ?

Hermione : tu ne crois pas si bien dire Malfoy, du coup ce soir tu feras ta ronde tout seul et ne m'attends pas.

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil puis sortit des appartements laissant à Drago une vue sur sa chute de reins avant de fermer la peinture derrière elle. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, il renvoya celle qu'il avait l'intention de mettre dans son lit ce soir, puis s'enquerra de retrouver Hermione. Aucun autre n'aurait son nouveau jouet. Hermione avait descendu les marches et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande.

* * *

Elle passa trois fois devant le mur où apparu alors une porte qu'elle emprunta. Drago l'avait rattrapé à temps il en fit de même attendant tout de même quelques minutes. Il se retrouva dans un salon, avec un grand feu de bois et une méridienne où était allongée Hermione qui lui tournait le dos, il entra discrètement, se faufila dans un coin de la pièce où la pénombre régnait. Il attendit presque une heure et ne voyant personne d'autre arriver, il s'approcha, passa sa main devant la bouche de la lionne pour l'empêcher de parler tout en se glissant derrière elle. Il lui murmura à l'oreille : « tu as voulu jouer Granger, et tu as perdu». Il se serra à elle, l'empêchant de bouger de son autre bras qu'il passa devant elle. Il inspira profondément le doux parfum de ses cheveux avant d'embrasser son coup, submergé, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il relâchait son étreinte. Lorsqu'elle se sentit plus libre de ses mouvements, Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face et cette fois c'est elle qui prit possession de ses lèvres et sans que Drago ne comprenne comment cela avait pu arriver, elle se retrouva sur lui à califourchon. Elle maintenu sa prise de force sur le serpent quelques instants, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la maintenir mais sans pour autant la retenir c'est alors qu'elle sentit, enfin, son plaisir s'éveiller contre elle. A ce moment elle se redressa et se retira d'au-dessus de lui, se leva de la méridienne et se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de sortir se retourna vers Drago : «alors Malfoy ? Qui de nous deux est le grand perdant ce soir ? »

Il resta abasourdit par la réplique il aurait voulu la rattraper pour lui faire payer son insolence mais il devait attendre quelques instants. Il n'avait pas pu se gérer ce soir et malheureusement elle était maintenant en possession de tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour jouer avec lui. Elle avait pris de l'assurance et surtout, elle pouvait maintenant être sûre qu'il la désirait. Il s'en voulait de s'être montré aussi faible, de l'avoir suivie par jalousie, il lui avait montré son intérêt pour elle ce soir, et cela le mettait en danger. Mais ce qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir elle le lui payerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, se prépara pour se coucher, verrouilla tous les accès à sa chambre puis se glissa sous ses draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva et tambourina du point avec rage contre la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire.

Drago : Granger ouvre moi !

Hermione : laisse-moi tranquille je voudrai dormir.

Drago : ça ma lionne il en est hors de question, quand on commence à jouer avec moi on n'abandonne pas la partie en plein milieu.

Elle avait juste oublié qu'il était aussi bon en sortilège qu'elle et ses verrous ne furent pas long a céder face à la magie du serpentard qui entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle sauta hors de son lit, le mettant entre lui et elle dévoilant ainsi au serpent sa tenue de nuit qui se résumait a une nuisette couleur chair.

Drago : c'est moi qui ai les cartes en mains c'est fois !

Hermione : Sort de ma chambre !

Drago : pourquoi je ferais ça Granger ?

Hermione : parce que je te le demande.

Toucher, Drago ne sut quoi lui répondre, elle avait employé un ton presque triste.

Hermione : Il faudrait qu'on parle. Maintenant, pas demain, pas dans un mois, maintenant. Attends-moi dans le salon j'arrive.

Drago s'exécuta referma la porte derrière lui, elle enfila un peignoir et le rejoignit dans le salon, prenant soin de ne pas se mettre dans le même canapé que lui. Elle fit apparaitre une bouteille de Wiskey pur-feu et deux verres et les servit.

Hermione : tu joues a quoi Malfoy ?

Drago : je pourrai te poser la même question.

Hermione : j'ai été la première à la poser donc tu réponds.

Drago : le jouet pose rarement une question Granger

Hermione : tu ne me vois que comme un jouet ? Et ce soir qui a été le jouet de l'autre ? Je me suis amusée à me venger Malfoy

Drago : et ça t'as plus ?

Hermione : plus que toutes les vengeances de ces six dernières années Malfoy.

Drago (taquin) : je dois avouer que ta vengeance était agréable pour moi aussi, un peu courte peut-être.

Hermione ne s'y attendait pas, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait apprécié et c'était la première fois. Elle se resservit un verre qu'elle avala cul sec. Le rouge de l'alcool commençait a lui monter au joue, elle avait rarement but plus fort qu'une bière au beurre . Drago s'en rendit compte.

Drago : et alors Granger ? On ne tient pas l'alcool ?

Hermione (un peu saoul) : je… ne… n'en profite pas… Drago…

Elle n'avait pas fait attention, mais chez lui, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom il retentit comme une douce musique. Très peu de personnes l'appelait ainsi, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être humain, d'être unique pas juste un Malfoy parmi les autres, juste lui. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais son regard s'était éclaircit, et adoucit sur sa colocataire. Il se leva, se dirigea vers elle délicatement, s'assit à côté d'elle et, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas encore, il lui prit le vere des mains, le posa sur la table et a l'aide de sa main, il fit tourner doucement la tête pour joindre leur lèvres dans un baiser doux, presque chaste, il ne la retenait pas, elle ne voulait pas se dérober. Quand il lâcha ses lèvres, il plongea son regard dans le siens. Hermione avait un mélange de questions dans sa tête et elles étaient presque lisibles dans son regard. Il essaya de reprendre un peu contenance : « pourquoi en profiter, tu ne t'en souviendrais même pas. J'aime marquer les esprits Granger ».

Il se leva et retourna dans sa chambre laissant une Hermione saoul seule. Elle retourna chancelant dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même retirer son peignoir, et s'endormit un sourire béat sur le visage.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent presque en même temps, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails de la soirée de la veille ni comment elle s'était retrouvée dans son lit ce qui valut un regard interrogateur a Malfoy.

Drago : me regarde pas comme ça tu es retournée seule dans ta chambre Granger.

Hermione : merci…

Drago fut surpris mais ne releva pas, il sortit un léger sourire sur le visage, mais pas son sourire habituel. Il oublia presque de remettre son masque avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, il s'en rappela juste à temps mais trop tard, Blaise, son meilleur ami l'avait vu et Ginny aussi d'ailleurs. Il alla s'assoir fièrement comme à son habitude.

Blaise : t'aurai pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard ?

Drago (froidement comme à son habitude) : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Blaise : a d'autre, qui est celle qui t'a comblé cette nuit au point que ton bonheur était encore visible sur ton visage ce matin ?

Drago (détaché) : aucunes filles ne pourrait prétendre à cela Blaise

Blaise lâcha l'affaire, il n'en saurait pas plus, parfois il aurait voulu que son meilleur ami se confient un peu plus sur les bonnes choses de sa vie que sur les mauvaises.

Hermione entra à son tour et vint s'assoir à côté de Ginny, sans même un regard vers la table des serpentards, ce qui eut don de chagriné un peu Drago malgré lui. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Ginny : t'aurai du voir Malfoy arriver ce matin, on aurait presque dit qu'il était heureux. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

Hermione ne pu répondre, elle rougit malgré elle, repensant à sa soirée d'hier soir.

Ginny : Hermione ? T'es pas sérieuse là ?

Hermione : il ne s'est rien passé Ginny.

Ginny : heureusement comment u voudrais expliquer ca aux garçons ?

Hermione : y a rien a leur expliquer et même si s'était le cas, ils n'auraient plus qu'à l'accepter.

Ginny : Harry pourrait peut-être mais Ron… Je te rappelle que tu l'as quitté parce qu'il était insistant…

Hermione (presque avec un ton de regret) : de toute façon il ne se passe rien Ginny…

Ginny : c'est quoi ça ?

Hermione : quoi ?

Ginny : tu voudrais qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

Hermione : non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ginny n'était pas dupe sa meilleure amie était en train de tomber amoureuse, et malheureusement, ce n'était pas la personne que tout le monde imaginait et ça allait rendre les choses très compliquées.

* * *

Après le repas, les dernières années de Griffondor et Serpentard avait cours de divination avec Firenze.

« Installe- vous, y a assez de place pour tout le monde »

Avec le centaure, les cours de divinations se passaient exclusivement le nez levé au ciel. L'art de la divination dans les étoiles et les planètes étaient très bien maitrisé par son espèce. Hermione se plaça près d'Harry et Ron, ils s'allongèrent sur le dos comme d'habitude. Drago lui se mit un peu a part s'assit en s'appuyant sur ses mains derrière son dos. Les cours de divinations n'avaient jamais été ses préférés mais c'était un moment pour lui où il pouvait se détendre, il lui était même déjà arrivé de s'endormir au son de la voix du centaure. Hermione elle n'y croyait pas trop, depuis son premier cours en troisième année où Trelawney lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun talent, elle y venait plus pour être avec ses amis que pour chercher à lire dans les feuilles de thés et les planètes.

Firenze : quelque chose est en train de changer… les étoiles ne s'accordent plus avec les planètes aujourd'hui…

Les élèves qui apportaient un peu d'importance furent surpris.

Milicent Bullstode (Serpentard) : que se passe-t-il professeur ?

Firenze : les frontières du bien et mal sont en train de bouger…

Harry : dans quel sens professeur ?

Firenze : je dois en parler avec la directrice le plus rapidement possible attendez moi ici. Monsieur Malfoy venez avec moi.

Personne ne releva, après tout il était préfet en chef et le centaure avait rarement du aller voir la directrice et il avait besoin d'un élève pour aller la chercher, son corp de cheval ne lui permettait pas de monter les escaliers en spirale qui menait jusqu'au bureau. Une fois assez loin de la classe, Firenze s'adressa à Drago.

Firenze : Monsieur Malfoy, c'est vous qui êtes en train de faire bouger les frontières, à quoi vous jouez ? On ne joue pas comme ça avec ce qui a été écrit !

Drago : je ne joue avec rien du tout professeur.

A ce moment la Trelawney débarqua dans le couloir, le regard vitreux et parla d'une voix caverneuse. « La lionne deviendra vipère, le serpent deviendra félin et les frontières du bien et mal seront déplacées… Demain bien et mal s'affronteront , l'un vaincra et l'autre périra… »

Drago monta chercher Mcgonagall dans son bureau après que Trelawney ait repris ses esprits se demandant ce qu'elle faisait la. Cependant, la vision de son professeur lui trottait dans la tête, c'était quoi cette histoire de lionne et de serpent ? Elle pourrait correspondre à sa drôle d'aventure avec Granger…

Mcgonagall arriva et se dirigea vers une classe vide avec Firenze et Drago.

Mcgonagall : que se passe-t-il professeur Firenze ?

Firenze : madame la directrice, le future est en train de changer…Ce n'est pas normal, c'est même dangereux, le future est incertain…

Mcgonagal : savez-vous pourquoi ?

Firenze (montrant Drago d'un signe de tête): à cause de lui…

Drago : j'y suis pour rien moi… vous devenez complètement cinglés dans cette école…

Il laissa son professeur et la directrice en pleine discussion et sortit de la classe et attendit quelques instants près de la porte jusqu'à ce que la voix de Mcgonagall retentissent dans toute l'école : »les cours sont suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre, veuillez rentrer dans vos appartements »

Drago se dirigea vers les appartements préfectoraux et s'assit dans l'un des sofas.

* * *

Dans la classe de divination du professeur Firenze, Les élèves se relevèrent pour sortir, Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la porte ensemble.

Ron : Hermione il faut que je te parle…

Il lança un regard a Harry qui crut comprendre et les laissa seuls. Ron tira Hermione vers une salle de classe vide et referma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla.

Ron : Je voudrais comprendre, je sais qu'on est plus ensemble, mais pourquoi ?

Hermione : pourquoi quoi Ron ?

Ron : je t'ai laissé le temps, je te voulais toi, je voulais un nous et toi tu m'as juste repoussé. Pourquoi ?

Hermione (rougissant) : écoute Ron, je n'avais pas envie avant et pas plus maintenant, pas plus de toi que d'un autre…

Ron (en colère) : Je sais que tu as quelqu'un d'autre !

Hermione (surprise) : Qui t'as mis une telle idée dans la tête ?

Ron (s'énervant de plus en plus) : je t'ai vue aller dans la salle sur demande hier soir, et ne me dis pas que ta robe c'était juste pour l'essayer… On ne met pas ce genre de robe juste pour faire une ronde dans les couloirs de l'école ! Alors qui ?

Hermione : ma vie ne te regarde plus Ron, du moins plus ma vie sentimentale ! Laisse-moi sortir maintenant !

Ron (de la tristesse dans la voix): Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes Hermione…

Hermione (sèche): quoi donc ?

Ron : Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura !

En prononçant ses derniers mots, il se jeta sur Hermione la plaquant au sol l'immobilisant complètement.

Ron : Tu dois être mienne Hermionne !

Hermione (terrorisée) : Ron laisse-moi !

Ron : je vais prendre ce qui me revient de droit ! J'ai assez attendu !

Hermione essayait de se débattre mais Ron s'était musclé grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch. Il était trop grand, trop fort pour elle. Elle ne pouvait que subir ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il lui agrippa les deux mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, passa son autre bras sous le dos d'Hermione, la forçant à se relever, il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, il était assez fort pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, il la maintenant d'une seule main utilisant un de ses genoux placé entre ses jambes comme aide. De sa main libre il déboutonna sans grande précaution le chemisier d'Hermione, il retira sa cravate et d'un geste brutal pris l'un de ses deux mont de chaire en main, sans aucune délicatesse. Hermione s'était mise à pleurer, elle avait imaginé beaucoup de chose mais surement pas que ça se passe comme ça… Ron lâcha sa poitrine et fit remonter sa main sous la jupe de son ancienne petite amie qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée, il n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner leur rupture. Il n'avait qu'une chose ne tête la faire sienne depuis des mois et elle s'était toujours refusée à lui, mais là, il la voulait et il l'aurait. Il fit glisser le sous vêtement d'Hermione qui essayait de serrer les cuisses pour l'en empêcher, mais sa résistance ne tenu pas face à la force de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Une fois le sous-vêtement d'Hermione disparu, Ron n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il ouvrit son propre pantalon, le descendit en même temps que son caleçon, écarta violemment les jambes d'Hermione et en un mouvement sa virilité entra en elle. Elle pleura de douleur, elle lui en voulait, il disait l'aimer mais il avait fait de sa première fois un viol, une chose innommable, comment pourrait-elle encore se donner ? Même à celui qu'elle aimerait vraiment. Comment avait-il pu ? Ron ne se rendit pas compte, Hermione s'était éteinte, seules les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Le regard vide, elle se laissait aller telle une poupée de chiffon. Ron se fit de plus en plus brutal le temps que cela dura, il ne laissa même aller en elle, puis il se rhabilla et laissa Hermione seule, assise contre le mur de pierre froide de la salle de classe, telle une catin que l'on venait simplement de baiser dans une ruelle. Elle resta là à regarder la pluie tomber contre les vitres de la classe, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, incapable d'appeler à l'aide, ses jambes ne voulaient plus la porter, elle resta là, des minutes, peut-être des heures…

* * *

Vu l'ordre donné par Mcgonagall de rentrer dans les dortoirs, Drago était resté dans le salon lisant un livre et sirotant un verre de Wiskey pur-feu. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit que deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir revenir sa colocataire, elle si à cheval sur la discipline. En tant que préfet en chef il avait le droit de faire une ronde, il partit donc à la recherche de la lionne ne l'ayant pas retrouvée, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors, peut-être y serait-elle en pleine discussion avec ses amis après tout ça ne le regardait pas, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame et frappa trois fois. « Ouvrez ! C'est le préfet en chef ! »

Ginny vint lui ouvrir.

Ginny : qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?

Drago : dis à Granger que j'ai reçu les instructions pour le bal de ce weekend end et qu'il faut qu'on y travaille.

C'était complètement faux mais il avait su trouver une excuse valable.

Ginny : elle n'est pas là !

Drago : tu sais pas où elle pourrait-être ?

Harry arriva.

Harry : Malfoy ? qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Drago : je n'ai pas à me justifier Potter, je cherche Granger, on doit bosser sur la bal

Harry : elle n'est pas là, casses toi maintenant !

Il referma la porte au nez de Drago. Il attendit, espérant qu'elle arrive, il alla même jusqu'à la salle sur demande mais pas d'Hermione, demanda à Mimi Géniarde si elle l'avait vue, mais aucune réponse positive nulle part.

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, Ginny commença a s'inquiéter.

Ginny : Harry tu sais où est allé Hermione ?

Harry : je pense qu'elle a remis le couvert avec Ron, c'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

Ginny : Harry ! Hermione n'aime plus Ron ! Alors maintenant où sont-ils partis?

Harry : j'en sais rien ils ont demandé a être seuls après le cours de divination…

Ginny : Ta carte du maraudeur Harry, va la chercher !

Harry s'exécuta il n'avait pas à cœur d'énerver sa petite amie. Il revint avec la carte qu'il avait reçu en troisième année, se mis un peu à l'écart avec Ginny, posa sa baguette sur le parchemin vierge et prononça « je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » A ces mot, une carte de Poudlar se dessina, ils parcoururent la carte a deux, jusqu'à voir le nom d'Hermione immobile dans une vieille salle de classe. Ginny embrassa furtivement et chercha Drago qu'elle avait repérer sur la carte et elle le retrouva près de la grande salle.

Ginny : Malfoy ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

Drago : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? Potty t'as laissé toute seule et tu es toute tristounette ?

Ginny : c'est Hermione !

Drago du garder contenance devant son interlocutrice mais n'en menait intérieurement pas large.

Drago (feintant l'énervement) : Quoi elle est passée où encore ?

Ginny : pas avec moi Malfoy, je sais ce qu'il se passe entre vous enfin, ce qu'elle a bien voulu m'en dire et ce que j'en ai vu… Mais elle est dans une salle de classe pas loin de la salle de Firenze.

Drago (surpris) : je te suis.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée puis se dirigèrent vers la classe de divination et Ginny conta les portes vers la gauche. Elle s'arreta devant une porte entrouverte et la poussa, elle vit alors Hermione assise par terre, en larme, sanglotant, le chemisier ouvert, la jupe froissée son sous-vêtement descendu sur ses jambes. Lorsque Drago la vit dans cet état, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, au diable ce que pourrait penser Ginny. Il se précipita sur elle, prit sa cape de sorcier et la posa sur Hermione. Il passa ensuite un bras derrière son dos, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas la brusquer, mais elle se mit alors à hurler et à pleurer de plus belle, frappant le torse de Drago de toutes ses forces. Il encaissa sans un mot. Puis passa son autre bras sous ses genoux et la porta essayant de l'empêcher de tomber en se débattant et avec une Ginny silencieuse sur les talons, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, il déposa délicatement Hermione sur l'un des lit où elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pleurant de plus belle et appela l'infirmière

Drago : Madame Pomfresh !

Pompom : qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago : aucune idée on l'a trouvée dans cet état dans une classe vide.

Pompom (inquiète) : Sortez je vous prie je dois faire des examen sur miss Granger.

Ginny et Drago sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Ginny : en attendant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !

Drago : j'y suis pour rien dans tout ça Weasley !

Ginny : je te parle pas de ça, tu joues a quoi avec elle ?

Drago (énervé) : comme tu dis Weasley, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre elle et moi. Mais jamais je ne lui aurai fait ça !

Ginny : un Malfoy qui se refuserait au viol, on aura tout vu…

Drago : pourquoi violer quelqu'un a qui on tient Weasley ?

Ginny (surprise) : tu tiens a elle ? Sincèrement ?

Drago : tu penses franchement que Mcgonagall m'aurait demandé de travailler sur le bal après avoir demandé à tout le monde de rentrer dans les dortoirs en situation d'urgence ?

Ginny (se sentant un peu bête): tu n'as pas tort…

Drago : si je coince le salop qui lui a fait ça, je te jure que je le tue…

A ce moment-là, Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

Pompom : nous sommes dans un cas grave monsieur Malfoy, en tant que préfet en chefje vous demande d'aller prévenir madame la directrice, Hermione Granger a été violée.

Drago : laissez-moi la voir avant !

Pompom : Monsieur Malfoy, garder votre sang froid, elle a besoin de repos dans un premier temps

Drago résigné se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Ginny ne savait pas quoi penser. Harry lui avait dit que le dernier avec qui il l'avait vu n'était autre que Ron mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère aurait pu en venir à ça. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire de cette information… elle retint Drago lorsque Pomfresh fut rentrée dans l'infirmerie.

Ginny : Malfoy…Harry m'a dit que la dernière personne qu'il ait vu en compagnie d'Hermione c'était…

Drago (énervé) : Qui c'était Weasley ?

Ginny : et bien…

Drago (il agrippa alors violement le bras de Ginny): arrête de tourner autour du pot !

Ginny : il a laissé Hermione seule avec Ron…

Drago ne sut quoi ajouter, surpris par le nom qui était sorti de la bouche de son interlocutrice… Surpris en d'un autre côté, cela semblait logique… Il relâcha son étreinte et partit sans un mot vers le bureau de Mcgonagall. Il entra dans le bureau, son masque d'indifférence sur le visage, expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé mais garda le nom du potentiel violeur pour lui puis il retourna vers l'infirmerie dont les portes étaient maintenant fermées. Il descendit donc vers les appartements préfectoraux. Durant ce temps la directrice prévint l'école des derniers évènements par sonorus et invita quiconque aurait des informations, à venir les lui donner. A peine fût-il rentré dans ses appartements que l'on frappa violement contre la peinture.

…: Malfoy ! Ouvre moi que je te tue !

Drago alla ouvrir. Et se prit une droite directement dans la mâchoire sans même avoir vu qui était son assaillant et tomba a la renverse. Ginny arriva juste à temps pour empêcher Harry de s'acharner sur Drago.

Harry : Ginny lâche moi ! C'est lui ! Ca ne peut être que lui !

Ginny : non Harry…ça peut aussi être Ron…

Harry : tu n'y penses pas Ginny !

Le survivant se calma aussi sec, surpris de la révélation de sa petite amie. Drago n'avait plus la force de remettre son masque de méchanceté. Il était normal qu'il ait pu penser à lui… Si il avait été a sa place il l'aurait cru aussi… Il se releva, essuya sa lèvre que Harry venait d'exploser et retourna dans son canapé laissant la toile ouverte pour laisser entrer ses visiteurs. Ginny poussa Harry, toujours sous le choc, à l'intérieur des appartements préfectoraux.

Ginny : allez ! Avance !

Drago (s'asseyant) : contrôle-toi Potter et renseigne toi avant de cogner…

Harry : ça ne peut être que toi Malfoy !

Drago : tu penses franchement que si ça avait été moi je serais venu la chercher dans votre salle commune tout à l'heure ?

Harry :…

Drago : je suis peut-être con, mais complètement fou…

Ginny : Harry, Malfoy a raison… Et tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais laissé Hermione avec Ron tout à l'heure en me disant bien que tu pensais qu'il avait remis ça tous les deux…

Drago explosa de rire

Harry : qu'est ce qui te fait rire Malfoy ?

Drago : comment aurait-elle pu retourner avec Weasley ?

Harry (surpris) : comment tu peux dire ça toi ? Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à la vie d'Hermione ?

Drago : ben alors Weasley ? On a des secrets pour son petit copain ?

Harry se retourna vers Ginny surpris

Harry : qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Ginny : Harry… Hermione commençait à tomber amoureuse de Drago, elle ne serait pas retournée avec Ron…Il était beaucoup trop insistant, elle devait le repousser tous les jours quand ils étaient ensemble et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a quitté…

Harry : ce n'était pas la version de Ron ça…il m'a toujours dit que c'était lui qui l'avait quittée…

Ginny : tu comprends pourquoi maintenant je pense vraiment que ça pourrait être lui ?! D'ailleurs où est-il passé ?

Harry : ça je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée même la carte du maraudeur n'en sait rien…

Ginny : ça veut dire qu'il n'est déjà plus à Poudlard…

Drago : vous devriez retourner chez les Griffondors avant qu'on ne se demande où vous êtes passé…

Drago avait pris le temps de digérer la révélation de Ginny, Hermione était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui… Il fallait qu'il la voie, il fallait qu'ils parlent… Il irait la voir, cette nuit à l'infirmerie…

* * *

La nuit tomba sur Poudlard, un préfet faisait sa ronde surveillant que tout se passait bien tout en cherchant le responsable de l'infortune de sa colocataire. Quand il eut fini sa ronde il descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ouvrit doucement une des porte et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, fit venir une chaise à l'aide de sa baguette et s'assit au chevet d'une jeune fille, le visage encore rougit par les larmes, qui dormait probablement d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il prit sa main dans les siennes et la regarda dormir. Il finit par être rattrapé par la fatigue et s'endormi auprès de la lionne jusqu'au petit matin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, il la vit, éveillée, le regard perdu au loin, regardant par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas lâché sa main de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il se redressait, elle tourna alors sa tête vers lui.

Drago : Granger…Comment tu te sens ?

Hermione (sèchement) : mal qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Drago : je … je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé…

Hermione (presque sur un ton de reproche) : désolé de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant peut-être ?

Drago : jamais ! Comment tu peux penser que j'aurais pu…

Hermione : Si je ne t'avais pas mordu dans le train ? Et dans la salle de bain des préfets? Et dans la salle sur demande ? Tu me suivais !

Drago : oui, peut-être mais je ne t'aurai jamais fait ça…

Hermione : Pourquoi, une sang-de-bourbe ne mérite même pas ça de la part d'un Malfoy ?

Drago n'en pu plus de ses méchanceté et pour la faire taire il joignit ses lèvres au siennes. Elle versa alors quelques larmes et il recula, lui essuya les larmes qui venait de couler sur son visage.

Drago : si Granger, tu mérites tellement plus que ça de la part d'un homme que tu as transformé…

Hermione : …

Drago : tu me rends fou, je ne me contrôle plus en ta présence… Tu me fais perdre pieds… Je suis tellement désolé…Hermione…

Hermione (sèchement): désolé de quoi cette fois ?

Drago : de ne pas avoir pu te défendre…

Hermione se radoucit, elle ferma sa main sur celle de Drago.

Hermione : j'aurais tellement voulu…

Drago : qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu ?

Hermione : que tu me le dises plutôt…

Drago :…

Hermione : regarde-moi… j'aurais voulu que ce soit toi… j'aurai voulu pouvoir garder cet ami qu'était Ron, ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu n'avais pas changé…

Drago : Hermione…

Hermione : répète le encore…

Drago répéta son prénom avec autant de douceur dans la voix qu'il pouvait en mettre et elle tomba dans ses bras, elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et pleura encore plusieurs minutes, il la serra contre lui, pour la rassurer, la réconforter. Après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte, Hermione se redressa et embrassa doucement Drago, un baiser triste et un baiser lourd de promesse et de remerciements. A ce moment les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans la pièce où le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux les laissa pantois. Ginny se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Drago et Hermione se séparèrent donc. Il se leva essayant de se montrer fière comme à son habitude. Il porta cependant la main d'Hermione a ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'œil que seule elle put voir

Drago : Je vous laisse.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie. Et en passant à côté de Ginny et Harry, ce dernier lui agrippa le bras.

Harry : si tu la fais souffrir je te tue Malfoy

Drago (assez fort pour que Hermione l'entende) : on ne fait pas souffrir celle qu'on aime Potter.

Il se défit de l'emprise du Survivant, sortit de l'infirmerie et rentra à ses appartements. Harry et Ginny se rapprochèrent alors du lit de leur amie.

Ginny : Hermione, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé…

Hermione : je…Ron…

Harry : tu en parleras quand tu le voudras Hermione, il faut que tu te reposes.

Ginny : il faut qu'on sache pourquoi Harry !

Harry : on a ce que l'on voulait Ginny, on sait que c'est Ron, quand elle se sentira prête a en parler elle nous expliquera pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais là elle ne peut pas…

Ginny lâcha l'affaire et Hermione remercia Harry d'un mouvement de tête.

* * *

Lorsque Drago arriva devant la peinture des appartements préfectoraux, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé, les deux félin qui se battaient autre fois étaient maintenant réuni au centre de la toile, la panthère blanche lovée entre les pattes de la noire, la tête de l'une posée sur le coup de l'autre, elles dormaient. Elles se réveillèrent à l'arrivée de Drago qui donna le mot de passe et elles se rendormirent laissant s'ouvrir le passage vers le salon. Une fois ne fut pas coutume, Drago n'eut pas le temps de s'assoir que l'on frappa a la toile. « Drago ! Ouvre c'est Blaise !»

Drago alla ouvrir à son meilleur ami qui rentra en trombe dans le salon préfectoral.

Blaise : Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert a Pansy ?

Drago : j'étais à l'infirmerie…

Blaise (n'ayant pas relevé ce que son ami venait de dire) : tu me payeras ça Drago ! Elle est déjà exécrable parce que tu partages tes appartements avec la Granger, mais là… Attends quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais à l'infirmerie ?

Drago : Assieds-toi, je pense qu'il vaudra mieux…

Après avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne pour l'instant il expliqua tout depuis le début et pour la première fois se confia entièrement à son meilleur ami, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis les vacances avec Hermione. Il alla même jusqu'à lui confier ses sentiments.

Blaise : c'est super ! Enfin pour le moment, mais comment tu vas faire ? Je te rappelle que tu es sensé recevoir la marque durant les vacances de noël… Comment tu vas expliquer ça à Granger ? Et surtout comment tu penses que ton père et la face de serpent vont prendre la chose ? Elle est quand même née moldue et même si tu l'aime, ça ne la sauvera pas… tu as le cul entre deux chaises mon pote, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place…

Drago : une chose à la fois Blaise, une chose à la fois…

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure puis Blaise retourna chez les Serpentards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Depuis le viol d'Hermione, chaque soir après sa ronde, profitant du sommeil de l'école, des toiles endormies, des couloirs vides, Drago se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie pour y passer la soirée auprès d'elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule, même pour dormir. Il s'asseyait chaque soir dans la même chaise. Chaque soir, il lui prenait la main dans la sienne et comme chaque soir, il remettait une mèche de sa cascade chocolat derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Comme chaque soir elle plongea son regard vers l'extérieur, sa fenêtre paraissait être sa meilleure amie, la lune éclairait son visage, les étoiles dansait dans ses yeux qui pourtant étaient éteint. Comme chaque soir elle attendait qu'il arrive, il était un peu son astre nocturne, il illuminait sa nuit de sa présence, lorsque le soleil se couchait, son astre à elle se levait. Quand il rentrait dans l'infirmerie, son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire doux, un sourire qui l'invitait à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes

Drago : tu sors demain, comment tu te sens ?

Hermione : anxieuse…Où est Ron ?

Drago (surpris) : pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

Hermione : j'ai besoin de comprendre…

Drago : il est parti on ne sait où…

Hermione resta silencieuse, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise et pourtant un autre était à ses pieds. Celui qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée voir autrement qu'un serpent froid et sans scrupule, se révélait doux, attentionné et à sa grande surprise, il avait les mains chaudes et la peau douce. Comme chaque soir il attendait qu'elle s'endorme avant de se lever pour partir et comme chaque soir à ce moment, elle se réveillait et le retenait comme si elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans lui. Elle avait fait de lui le gardien de ses nuits.

Sa dernière nuit à l'infirmerie fût particulièrement agitée, les images de son viol repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, elle devait arrêter les potions de sommeil sans rêve avant de sortir, elle se réveillait toutes les heures des larmes coulant sur son visage et c'est Drago qui les lui séchait, il avait fini par la rejoindre dans le lit pour l'enlacer de ses bras protecteur, elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse et s'était recroquevillée dans ses bras. Il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas descendre ses bras trop bas, de l'enlacer comme une mère enlace son petit qui a du mal à s'endormir. Il la serrait contre lui, aussi pour se rassurer, elle était là, contre lui, il avait son odeur près de lui, il entendait sa respiration et sentait son souffle contre son torse, elle était là, juste avec lui.

Le lendemain matin, Madame Pomfresh vint les réveiller.

Pompome (protectrice) : les enfants il faut vous réveiller. Monsieur Malfoy, pourrais-je vous demander de ramener des vêtements pour miss granger ?

Drago (se levant) : très bien.

Hermione (la voix tremblante et lui attrapant la main) : ne pars pas

Drago revint vers elle, lui posa ses lèvres sur le front.

Drago : je reviens vite.

Pompome : dépêchez-vous.

Drago : ne la laissez pas seule, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Il sortit, couru vers les appartements préfectoraux et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, ouvrit l'armoire, et y pris le nécessaire, un jeans, un débardeur blanc et un gros pull de laine pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid. Il redescendit les marches quatre à quatre et en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il allait voir : Ron était là, à côté du lit d'Hermione. Drago ne voyait que le visage d'Hermione, elle semblait terrorisée mais c'était une situation compliquée et il ne voulait pas la mettre dans l'embarras et d'un autre côté, il voulait le tuer, lui, la belette, celui qui lui avait fait ça à elle. Son corps réagit plus vite que son esprit, il lâcha les vêtements d'Hermione et fonça sur Ron, le fit se retourner face à lui et dans le même élan lui décrocha un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur de l'infirmerie. Il se plaça entre Ron et Hermione.

Ron (énervé et surpris) : ne me dit pas que c'était pour ce serpent que tu te réservais !

Hermione :…

Ron : dire que j'étais venu pour m'expliquer et essayer de me faire pardonner… Mais si tu préfères Malfoy à moi… Je te souhaite bien du courage, j'espère que ça t'aura marqué assez pour qu'il ne puisse jamais te toucher. C'est dommage Malfoy, c'était un bon coup, surtout à sec. Si tu savais comme elle était étroite…

Sur ces mots il lança un sourire mauvais à Drago en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il avait eu ce que Drago n'aurait jamais, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait… Hermione toujours derrière Drago était en état de choc, le revoir lui avait fait plus de mal que ce qu'elle ne voulait, elle s'était agrippée a lui ce qui l'avait empêcher de se rejeter à nouveau sur Ron à ses derniers mots. Drago alla ramasser les vêtements d'Hermione pour les lui apporter, mais la situation qu'ils venaient de vivre lui avait placé un masque de méchanceté et de rancune qui fit peur a Hermione quand il lui fit face. Elle lui pris ces vêtements des mains et fit un pas de recul, le regard perdu et terrorisé… A cette vision le visage de Drago se radoucit il lui tendit une main espérant qu'il ne lui avait pas fait trop peur. Elle tendit sa main tremblante vers la sienne et une fois que leurs mains furent en contact et s'avança du pas qui les séparait et se blotti contre lui.

Drago : je suis désolé …

Hermione : je… ne me laisse plus…

Drago : plus jamais…

Hermione leva son visage vers et le sien, plongea ses yeux dans ceux gris tempête de Drago, elle aurait voulu s'y perdre, être noyée dans ces océans dans lesquels elle trouvait tant de réconfort.

Drago : habille-toi je t'attends devant les portes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pleurait en le regardant partir. La pluie commença à tomber et frappa contre la vitre pour accompagner la tristesse d'Hermione. Elle s'habilla et sortit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il lui tournait le dos, elle prit le temps de le regarder, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point il était différent de Ron, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion à vrai dire. Il était grand et élancé, presque fin, sa chemise blanche froissée dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes laissait voir des avant-bras blanc, il avait une peau blanche, si elle n'avait pas senti la chaleur qui s'en dégageait elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était aussi froide que la glace. Aucune marque sombre ne venait noircir le tableau, ça la rassura. Elle s'avança et se colla a son dos passant ses bras devant lui et se blottit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il fit un pas en avant et d'un regard en arrière l'invita à le suivre. Il était distant et elle le comprenait, les élèves étaient dans les couloirs, ils ne devaient pas s'afficher pour leurs sécurités à tous les deux mais cette distance lui faisait mal. Il prit la direction de leurs appartements elle laissa quelques pas entre eux, il avança sans jamais se retourner dans une démarche aérienne et élégante tout en étant désinvolte, la même démarche qu'il avait ses dernières années mais elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, elle l'observait pour graver dans sa tête tous les instants où ils étaient ensemble, où il était là. Quand elle passa à côté de la grande porte du château, la pluie l'invitait à sortir. Quelques instants plus tard, quand Drago se retourna pour jeter un œil derrière lui, Hermione n'était plus là, il fit alors demi-tour pour la retrouver et lorsqu'il passa à son tour devant les grandes portes il la vit dos à lui, la pluie tombant sur elle, il n'avait qu'un envie, la serrer fort contre lui, la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il chercha dans la foule un regard familier, amical, qui pourrait l'aider… Il croisa alors deux yeux verts caché derrière des lunettes, et en un regard il demanda à Harry d'aller la chercher parce que lui, Drago Malfoy, ne pouvait pas, pour la protéger il devait garder son masque d'indifférence… Harry sortit et ramena Hermione à l'interrieur, il la ramena même jusqu'à ses appartement où Drago était arrivé quelques instants plutôt. Il attendait Hermione avec une serviette qu'il lui posa sur la tête dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte et sans se soucier de ce qu'Harry pouvait penser, il la serra contre lui.

Drago : merci Potter…

Harry : prends soin d'elle…

Harry tourna les talons referma la toile derrière lui et sourit en voyant la peinture de leurs appartements, la panthère blanche se blottissait contre la noir en ronronnant.

* * *

Les évènements de l'infirmerie n'avaient pas encore été ébruités. Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il prit sa carte du maraudeur espérant pouvoir retrouver Ron, pour qu'il s'explique, même si ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable, il restait son meilleur ami et le frère de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait lui aussi besoin de comprendre pourquoi… Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Ron entra enfin dans la salle commune.

Ron : alors les amis je vous ai manqué ?

Ginny : où étais tu passé ?

Ron (pensant que personne n'était au courant) : j'avais besoin d'être seul, c'est si dur de voir Hermione…

Ginny : comment tu oses encore parler d'elle après ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ron (sentant la colère monter) : ce que moi je lui ai fait ? Tu as vu avec qui elle est ?

Ginny : oui mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a violée !

Ron : parce que je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de le faire.

Ça en fut trop pour Ginny qui explosa de rage contre son frère, il se vantait presque d'avoir détruit Hermione. Harry sortit de ses pensées au moment où Ginny commença à hurler contre son frère essayant de lui coups des coups qu'il bloquait sans difficulté et se rendit compte que Ron était revenu.

Harry (en colère) : comment tu as pu lui faire ça Ron ? C'est notre amie !

Ron : ça ne me suffisait pas Harry ! Elle est à moi j'ai pris ce qui me revenait de droit !

Harry : ce n'est pas un objet qui t'appartient !

Ron : elle est à moi et maintenant elle ne pourra plus être à personne d'autre. Elle finira par revenir.

Harry : Ron arrête ! Tu l'as détruite !

Ron (un sourire fier) : je suis sûr qu'elle a aimé ça.

Ginny : tu n'es qu'un salop ! Attends que les parents apprennent ça…

Il attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et le serra violement.

Ron : tu ne diras rien à personne frangine, imagine, tu devras expliquer qu'elle sort avec un serpent… Puis si tu cherches je pourrai surement te trouver un pote où l'autre pour te montrer ce que ça fait, tu comprendras que je lui ai fait prendre son pied !

Harry : lâche la tout de suite Ron !

Ron : tu es trop patient Harry, elle va te glisser entre les pattes si tu ne lui donnes pas ce qu'elle attend.

Ce fût le mot de trop pour Harry qui vit rouge, il envoya son point directement dans la mâchoire de Ron qui lâcha Ginny et ressortit de la salle commune le regard noir se promettant de leur faire payer.

* * *

Hermione et Drago s'assirent dans un des canapés elle se blottit contre lui qui avait passé son bras dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

Hermione : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Drago (tendrement) : qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Hermione : je voudrai rester ici, juste ici avec toi…

Drago : et les cours ? Moi aussi je voudrai bien…Hermione… Mais les autres finiraient par se douter de quelques choses…

Hermione : depuis quand tu te soucie des autres ?

Drago : depuis que l'un de ces autres t'a fait ça…

Hermione :…

Drago : je ne veux pas que d'autres puisse te faire payer …

Hermione (un peu énervée) : me faire payer quoi ? Depuis quand on paye d'aimer quelqu'un ? Je ne me suis jamais interdit quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant !

Drago : ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais…il y a des apprentis mangemorts dans cette école…et je ne voudrai pas qu'on te fasse du mal pour m'atteindre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin, comment pouvait-il lui annoncer qu'il devait recevoir, lui aussi, la marque des ténèbres. Comment lui dire qu'il devait rentrer dans les rangs de Voldemort ? Comment prendrait-elle le fait qu'il était destiné à être dans le camp adverse depuis le jour de sa naissance et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre ça ?

Drago : Hermione… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Hermione (se levant pour le rejoindre) : pas maintenant…Drago… Pas maintenant s'il te plait…

Drago : …

Hermione : j'ai juste besoin de toi, près de moi, ne gâche pas ça avec des mauvaises choses…

Drago resta sans ajouter un mot, elle blotti contre son dos et passa à nouveau ses mains devant lui et il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes sans un mot, écoutant juste la pluie tomber et les orages retentirent faisant sursauter Hermione à chaque fois. Il finit par se retourner pour lui faire face.

Hermione (presque triste) : comment on va faire ?

Drago (surpris) : faire quoi ?

Hermione (génée) : et bien…à un moment…tu auras besoin… tu sais…

Drago : je n'aurai besoin de rien de plus que ce que tu voudras, quand tu le voudras et si tu ne veux pas, je ne le voudrai pas non plus.

Il se pencha pour joindre leurs lèvres en un doux baiser. A leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Hermione approfondit, elle caressa les lèvres de Drago de sa langue pour l'inviter à ouvrir sa bouche puis fit danser leur langues sur un rythme effréné qui la surprise elle-même. Il descendit ses mains dans le bas de son dos et elle passa ses bras autour de son coup en se relevant un peu sur la pointe de ses pieds. Drago perdait pieds, elle était là, contre lui, dieu qu'il l'aimait. Ils durent mettre fin à leur baiser pour reprendre le souffle.

Hermione : je…je t'aime…

Pour toute réponse Drago retourna a ses lèvres et la porta jusqu'au canapé comme on porterait une statue de plumes tant elle était légère. Il la posa délicatement dans le canapé et s'allongea contre elle. Elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise et lui caressa le bas du dos, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressa sa nuque. Il aurait voulu garder le contrôle, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps, les souvenir de leurs trois précédentes entrevues lui tournaient encore dans la tête et malgré lui cela réveilla son entre jambe tout contre elle… Lorsqu'elle le sentit, elle le repoussa et les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues, elle se redressa et se leva enjambant Drago pour se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas voulu ça, il ne voulait ni lui faire peur ni la presser mais il resta là, seul dans le canapé.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain Hermione ouvrit le robinet de la douche pour y entrer après avoir ôter ses vêtements. Elle aurait voulu s'arracher la peau, oublier tout, pouvoir vivre son histoire avec lui sans avoir l'ombre de cette journée au-dessus de la tête tout le temps. Elle se sentait salie, souillée, brisée, elle s'irritait la peau a force de la frotter, elle se griffa même. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi pour se recroqueviller contre. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

Après plusieurs minutes, Drago se leva et vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, la savoir seule dans cet état ne le rassurait pas. Il l'entendait ses sanglot mêler au bruit de l'eau qui coulait

Drago : Hermione ? est-ce que tout va bien ? Je…je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Hermione :…

Drago : est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

Hermione :…

Drago (inquiet) : je rentre Hermione…

Il poussa doucement la porte de la salle de bain, y entra et prit une serviette avant de se diriger vers la douche. Il ferma le robinet et se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris une douche froide. Elle était presque bleue de froid, recroquevillée comme lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée dans cette salle de classe, il posa, la serviette sur elle et comme ce jour-là, il la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer dans son lit où il remonta les draps sur elle. Elle tremblait, probablement de froid. Quand il voulut repartir de sa chambre, elle lui agrippa la main et le tira à elle.

Hermione : ne…reste avec moi…

Il passa de l'autre côté du lit et se glissa derrière elle laissant ses drap entre lui et elle. Elle était nue sous ses draps et ne voulait pas que ce soit ambigu pour elle. Il passa son bras devant elle, toujours au-dessus de ses draps. Elle le sentit contre elle, avec elle, il était juste là. Elle aimait à se dire qu'il l'aimait aussi même si il ne lui avait pas encore dit elle ne désespérait pas. Mais elle avait peur, pas de lui, juste de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour le garder. Il posa sa tête dans son coup essayant de ne pas trop se coller à elle pour ne pas la brusquer et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées :

Drago : on ira à ton rythme Hermione. Tu ne me perdras pas.

Hermione : je…Merci…

Ils finirent par s'endormir, les rêves de chacun étaient alors remplis de l'autre.

* * *

Drago se réveilla vers dix heure et ,rassuré qu'Hermione dorme encore, il se leva doucement pour ne pas la réveilla et comme il l'avait fait le matin même, il lui prépara des vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'Hermione sortit de son profond sommeil. Elle remarqua alors les vêtements qu'il avait sortis et posés sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse et sourit, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il aurait pu être aussi attentionné avec elle, elle était passée du statut d'ennemie à jouet et maintenant ? Où en étaient-ils ? Elle se leva, enroulée dans ses draps, elle se dirigea vers son armoire, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas lui sortir ses sous-vêtements. Puis elle passa le pantalon, le jeans et le pull qu'il lui avait préparé, sans le savoir, il avait pris son pull préféré, un pull chaud, de laine, doux à souhait juste assez grand pour pouvoir se blottir dedans, rentrer les mains dans les manches et un peu la tête dans le col roulé et juste assez moulant pour ne pas cacher ses formes. Elle sortit de sa chambre et tomba sur un Drago se sirotant un café en lisant la gazette du sorcier, la chemise ouverte dévoilant des abdos juste finement sculpté. Hermione descendit discrètement, priant pour que le parquet ne craque pas sous ses pas, vint s'assoir à côté de lui et caressa le pourtour de ses muscles abdominaux. Il frissonna, elle était si douce dans ses caresses, il essaya de garder contenance, il posa sa tasse sur la table puis attrapant la main d'Hermione il la fit basculer en arrière et prit position au-dessus d'elle, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle vit dans les yeux de Drago à quel point il tenait à elle, ce n'était plus cette malice, ce regard joueur qu'il avait dans la salle de bain des préfets ou dans la salle sur demande, il était sincère. Elle passa ses bras dans son coup et rapprocha sa tête de la sienne pour prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il passa une de ses mains dans son dos pour la maintenir, elle passa elle sa main en dessous de sa chemise ouverte et le contact de leurs peaux étaient grisant, presque enivrant. Malgré qu'il voulait tenir bon, garder contrôle, il passa sa main sous le pull d'Hermione et caressa la naissance de ses reins. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, il sépara leurs lèvres par obligations plus que par envie et replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Cette lueur le rendait fou, elle avait à la fois peur et envie. Elle vit une interrogation dans le regard du beau blond qui la fit rougir. Il lui caressa la joue du dos de sa main un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir rougir, on aurait dit une enfant prise en flagrant délit. Mais la peur dans son regard le fit se redresser et il se rassit dans le fauteuil. Elle se redressa, lui pris la main et en se relevant, le tira vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre du serpent. Elle ouvrit la porte y entra tira le beau blond à l'intérieur et referma la porte avant de lui faire face.

Hermione : je…

Drago : Hermione, si tu ne veux pas je ne veux t'obliger à rien

Hermione : j'ai envie…de toi…mais…

Drago : c'est peut-être trop tôt.

Hermione : ce sera toujours trop tôt Drago… Il faut que j'arrive à te faire confiance…

Drago : ça ne fait pas encore une semaine Hermione, donne toi le temps…

Il posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se dirigea vers la porte. Elle lui agrippa la main et lui fit faire volteface avant de le plaquer contre la porte. Elle colla son visage dans son cou, caressant le dessin de sa jugulaire du bout de sa langue mordillant par moment la peau blanchâtre du bel apollon, elle longea sa clavicule et dans le même temps fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules. Ses mains entreprirent de détacher la ceinture de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il lui attrape les épaules et la pousse jusqu'à son lit en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Il prit alors le bas de son pull et le fit remonter emportant le t-shirt en même temps, séparant leurs lèvres justes le temps de lui passer le pull au-dessus de la tête et en repris possession directement après. Il la fit s'assoir sur son lit puis la fit s'allonger en prenant position au-dessus d'elle. Elle reprit l'initiative de défaire sa ceinture, déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre de ses hanches. Il plia une jambe qu'il fit remonter entre celle de la lionne à sa merci et d'un coup de main experte, il dégrafa son soutient gorge dans son dos, dévoilant les deux monts de chaire gonflé par le désire. Il en prit un délicatement dans une main et quitta les lèvres de sa douce, descendant le long de son coup, il embrassa son deuxième sein, elle se cambra, frôlant ainsi son entre-jambes. Ce fut la caresse de trop pour Drago qui sentit une vague de plaisir le submergé et pria pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur sentant son caleçon devenir un peu trop étroit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux l'autre descendit le long de ses cotes, suivit le trajet de ses muscles jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de la virilité emprisonnée où elle passa juste un doigt avant de remonter. La peur s'envolait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'occupait d'elle, il déboutonna le jeans de sa belle, lui souleva légèrement le bassin pour le faire descendre avec le sous-vêtement dans la précipitation puis caressa son ventre avant que sa main ne trouve le chemin vers son jardin secret qui avait déjà tellement souffert. Il se redressa pour regarder le visage de celle qui acceptait de se donner à lui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle acquiesça avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il entreprit alors une caresse délicate de son sexe, s'attardant un moment sur le bouton de chaire pour la préparer, puis en se redressant, il mit un doigt en elle et observa son visage pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal, mais elle se cambra comme réponse à ses caresses. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et il entreprit alors un délicat mouvement de va et vient. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou, descendit a ses seins et continua à descendre le long de son ventre, il descendit encore, elle devenait folle. Sa bouche vint rejoindre ses bras et elle ne put retenir un râle de plaisir. Après plusieurs minutes où elle croyait devenir folle, il remonta embrassant son ventre, ses seins et son cou puis plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche de l'autorisation de continuer.

Hermione (la respiration saccadée) : soit délicat…

Il se plaça entre ses jambes, libéra sa virilité et la plaça à l'entrée de la douce chaleur d'Hermione puis y entra doucement avant de s'arrêter. Il regarda le visage d'Hermione attendant le feu vert, elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure et il entreprit de long et lents mouvements en elle, essayant d'être le moins brutal possible. Il n'avait pas la tête à penser autre chose qu'à elle et oublia presque qu'il allait avoir besoin de sa baquette. Hermione continuait de laisser glisser ses mais dans le dos du blond pour un, dans ses cheveux pour l'autre, ils joignaient leurs lèvres dès que leurs respirations le leur permettaient. Il tenta de tenir le plus longtemps possible pour l'amener, elle, au plaisir, à l'orgasme, au septième ciel. Mais lorsqu'il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui il ne put plus. Ils atteignirent ensemble les portes du Valhalla. Il s'effondra sur elle, essayant de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade. Il se retira d'elle, glissa à côté d'elle. Elle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face, l'embrassa délicatement un brève instant. Il lui retira une mèche de cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux pour la placer derrière son oreille et embrassa son front ensuite elle vint se blottir contre lui. Puis en se repassant les évènements dans sa tête, Drago pris soudain conscience d'une chose.

Drago : heu… Hermione…je…

Hermione (peur dans la voix) : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je… Ça ne t'as pas plus ?

Drago : Si mais… je pense quand dans le feu de l'action…j'ai oubliez le sortilège de contraception…

Hermione : tu sais…Ron non plus…

Il ne releva pas et la sentant repartir dans ses mauvais souvenirs, il la serra contre lui. Ils finirent par s'endormir.

* * *

Après-midi Hermione retrouva Harry et Ginny qui venaient la chercher dans ses appartements et Blaise vint passer quelques heures auprès de Drago, en profitant pour fouir Pansy.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La semaine s'était passée et vu les derniers évènements, le bal de la rentrée avait été décalé. Hermione et Drago se voyaient toujours en cachète depuis leur première nuit ensemble qui pour le moment était la seule. En effet, Hermione avait été heureuse de cette nuit mais trop se souvenirs se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Ils passaient donc les soirées dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans leur salon. Ils profitaient de ces moments pour poser leurs idées pour le premier bal. Ils se mirent d'accord pour une décoration sobre et élégante et comme thème, le bal masqué.

Drago : tu auras l'occasion de sortir ton loup comme ça.

Hermione : oui…Mais attends comment t'es au courant pour le loup ?

Drago (grillé) : et bien… tu te rappelles quand on s'est croisé au chemin de traverse en août ?

Hermione : oui…

Drago : après t'avoir vu j'avais en tête de te faire un cadeau à la rentrée et voilà, et même si je savais qui tu étais je voyais personne d'autre dans cette robe que toi et don, je l'ai posé sur tes bagage en arrivant dans nos appartements…

Hermione : je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre ça…

Drago (essayant de se rattrapé aux branches) : bien, ça veut juste dire qu'aucune autre fille n'était assez belle pour porter cette robe.

Hermione : mouet je ne vais pas avoir d'autre choix que de croire c'est ça ?

Drago : ben oui parce que c'est la vérité.

Il sourire taquin se dessina alors sur ses lèvres ce qui fit rougir Hermione il avait pensé à elle dans cette robe depuis le jour où il l'avait recroisée.

Drago : tu la reporteras pour le bal ?

Hermione : je…oui, si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Drago : tu m'as rendu fou ce soir-là…

Hermione : y a pas que toi qui sois devenu fou…

Drago (surpris) : expliques …

Hermione : Ron a vu rouge quand il m'a vu passé dans un couloir ce soir-là…

Drago : je …je suis tellement désolée Hermione…c'est de ma faute…

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa de fureur, son regard devint alors sombre, il était énervé, mais pas contre elle ni contre Ron, après tout ce soir lui-même avait perdu pieds en la voyant dans cette robe. Il se sentait responsable, coupable même de ce qui lui était arrivé, il se leva, se dirigea vers l'entrée des appartements et sortit sans un regard pour Hermione. Il descendit les marche d'un pas énervé, et bien que la pluie battait son plein et que le vent soufflait en parfait accord avec la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même, il sortit, son t-shirt blanc devint transparent quelques secondes plus tard à cause de la pluie, cette pluie glaciale qui le frappait violemment et pourtant lui faisait tant du bien. Cette pluie qui cachaient ses larmes, il pouvait hurler personne ne l'entendait, il avait envie de hurler, de laisser sortire sa rage. Il se fit la promesse, qu'importe ce que ça lui couterait mais il la protègerait, même si il devait y laisser sa vie et sa dignité, mais il ne lui arriverait plus rien. Et la colère n'était dirigée que contre lui, il avait été un imbécile, si il ne lui avait pas acheté cette robe, elle n'aurait pas vécu ce viol, elle n'aurait pas à se reconstruire, même si c'était Ron qui l'avait détruite, il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été fragile, si…Oui si seulement s'il ne l'avait pas aimée, ses sentiments pour elle l'avaient détruite, il l'avait détruite par amour… Devait-il l'abandonner pour la protéger ? Devait-il la laisser, la confier à Potter ?

* * *

Hermione s'était recroquevillée dans le canapé en remontant ses jambes contre elle et regardait danser les flemmes dans la cheminée quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

Blaise : Drago ouvre-moi ! Sauve-moi !

Hermione : Malfoy n'est pas là…

Blaise : Granger ouvre-moi s'il te plait !

Hermione se leva et d'un pas lent elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser rentrer Blaise.

Blaise : il est où ?

Hermione (en allant se rassoir): il est sorti y a dix minutes…

Blaise : Granger…je suis désolée de ce que tu as vécu… Et je voudrais te remercier aussi pour ce que tu as fait à Drago…

Hermione : tu devrais aller le chercher, il n'avait pas l'air bien en partant… Et je ne peux pas commencer à lui courir après dans l'école…

Blaise : t'inquiètes pas je te le ramène.

Hermione : Zabini…Merci…

Blaise (sortant) : de rien…

Blaise sortit et parcourut les couloirs à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la grande porte et il repéra alors Drago à genoux sous la pluie, les bras ballant et la tête tombant sur son torse. Il sortit le rejoindre, le força à se lever et le tira vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Blaise : qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu vas attraper la mort qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Drago : ça serait peut-être mieux…

Blaise : t'as pensé a Granger ?

Drago : Blaise c'est justement pour elle que ça serait mieux… Tout est ma faute, tout ce qu'elle a vécu, si je ne lui avais pas offert cette robe, si on n'avait pas voulu jouer, si je ne l'avais pas aimée au premier regard cet été, si...

Blaise (coupant Drago): stop ! Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as violée non plus ! Puis tu l'aimes c'est tout donc tu vas rentrer dans tes appartements, tu vas prendre une bonne douche et tu vas prendre soin d'elle d'accord !

Drago : mais tu ne comprends pas…Comment je peux faire pour la protéger ? Je reçois la marque dans quelques mois… si le maitre apprend ça, il va la tuer ! Je ne peux pas être responsable de ça ! Je dois la protéger et pour ça, je dois l'abandonner Blaise… Aide moi, je sais pas comment faire… Je ne peux pas ne plus la serrer contre moi, ne plus me réveiller à ses côté, j'ai besoin d'elle…

Blaise : et elle de toi, donc pour le moment tu vas continuer ton train-train avec Granger et on aura le temps de repenser à ce qu'il se passera quand elle ira mieux pour le moment tu dois prendre soin d'elle pour toi aussi !

Drago avait le regard aussi orageux que le ciel dehors. Son cœur était déchiré : il voulait rester avec elle et la protéger pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait pas faire les deux. Blaise ramena son ami aux appartements préfectoraux et lorsque Drago eut donné le mot de passe, ils furent tous les deux soulagés qu'Hermione ne soit plus dans un des canapés. Drago remercia encore une fois son ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla sans faire vraiment attention et ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer dans la douche qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était là, elle aussi avait ressenti ce besoin de sentir de l'eau couler sur son visage. La vision d'Hermione balaya tous les doutes qui avaient pu lui prendre la tête. Elle était là, lui tournant le dos, il entra dans la douche sans qu'elle ne l'entende à cause du bruit de l'eau et il passa ses bras devant elle se collant à elle et l'embrassa son coup comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était sienne et il était à elle. Hermione finit par se retourna pour lui faire face et se saisit des lèvres de son amant. L'eau était extrêmement chaude par rapport à la pluie qui coulait sur la peau du bellâtre quelques instants plutôt et il eut l'impression qu'elle lui brulait la peau, mais ce n'était rien à côté des caresses qu'Hermione avait entreprises sur son torse. Tout en l'embrassant, elle passait le bout de ses doigts dans sa nuque, sur ses épaules, dans son dos en longeant les traits fins de ses muscles dessiné par ses années de Quidditch, le griffant même par endroit. Il s'abandonna oubliant tout soucis, profitant juste de ce moment, elle juste là, contre lui, leurs deux corps qui ne demandaient plus qu'à faire qu'un, leurs respirations qui s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure de leur caresses mutuelles. Il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il n'avait pas encore compris comment une telle tignasse pouvait être aussi douce. Il passa son autre main dans le bas de son dos pour la coller à lui, il voulait qu'elle comprenne à quel point il la désirait. Lorsqu'elle eut senti son désire tout contre elle, elle délaissa la bouche de son adonis descendit le long de sa gorge prenant soin de mordiller à certains endroits sa peau blanche tout en le poussant légèrement en arrière. Il finit par rentré en contact avec la paroi froide qui lui donna un contraste avec la chaleur de l'eau et celle de leurs deux corps en ébullitions. Lorsqu'il l'a vit continuer à descendre, il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête mais il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse, pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Il voulait qu'elle soit sure avant de se confronter visuellement à ce qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Il la fit de redresser, et entrepris de descendre s'occuper d'elle comme elle le méritait, avec douceur et tendresse. Il embrassa son antre aussi tendrement que ses lèvres tout à l'heure. Il remonta vers son visage s'arrêtant au passage sur sa poitrine qu'il avait jusqu'à maintenant délaissée. Puis, en reprenant possession de ses lèvres il la souleva et l'emmena vers l'une des chambre sans faire attention de quel côté il était allé, peut lui importait tant qu'ils y étaient ensemble. Une nuit qui leur faisait rêver une semaine, un mois, une vie…

* * *

Loin de l'innocence de Poudlard et des draps de soie des nouveaux amants, un homme chauve, avec des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales et aux narines rappelant celles des serpents recevait des informations qui pourraient être d'une importance capitale pour la suite des évènements. La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter semblait avoir malencontreusement vécu un traumatisme et bien, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en remette, et il allait devoir s'en assurer lui-même…

* * *

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, ils passèrent les soirées suivantes ensembles à parler des préparatifs du bal, les invitations avaient été envoyées, ils se mettaient d'accord sur les décorations, il était prévu que les préfets ouvrent le bal ensemble, mais il profiteraient des masques pour passer inaperçus et dérogeraient, pour une fois, à la règle de l'ouverture du bal, du moins pour ceux qui ne savaient pas qui ils seraient. Bien que Drago était reconnaissable avec ses cheveux presque blanc, Hermione, elle, avait déjà prouvé en quatrième année qu'elle pouvait se métamorphosé pour une soirée, déjà qu'elle avait changé depuis, mais avec un loup et peut-être une coiffure un peu élaborée elle pourrait être méconnaissable. Les masques pourraient être leurs plus grands amis.

* * *

La fin de la semaine arriva avec toute l'effervescence due au bal, les filles se bousculaient pour aller à pré-au-lard et acheter la robe de bal et leur loup, elles voulaient toutes être la première à rentrer dans les boutiques pour trouver la robe qui feraient la différence et le loup qui leur irait le mieux au teint. Hermione était restée à l'école après tout elle avait déjà deux robes et n'avait qu'à se décider, même si elle savait déjà pertinemment laquelle elle mettrait, juste pour prouver qu'elle était plus forte que ça et en souvenir d'une soirée torride avec Drago…

Tous les garçons de l'école attendaient déjà dans la grande salle qui avait été décorée subtilement par les deux préfets en chef : de lourds rideaux aux couleurs des quatre maisons recouvraient l'intégralité des mur de grosses pierres froides, de petites tables rondes étaient postée un peu partout sur le pourtour de la salle dessinant en même temps une assez grande piste pour danser et à l'emplacement où se tenait la table des professeurs en temps normal se trouvait une scène où se trouvaient déjà une orchestre attendant juste l'arrivée des dames pour proposer une première valse.

Les garçon formèrent alors une haie d'honneur et n'avaient plus qu'à faire le choix sans vraiment savoir sur qui ils allaient tomber, la magie du loup… Drago attendait de la voir arriver, espérant de tout cœur qu'il pourrait la reconnaitre malgré tout. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bon en la voyant arriver dans cette même robe noire qu'il lui avait offerte ainsi que le masque, il s'avança alors pour lui proposer son bras il dû être rapide car à son arrivée il ne fut pas le seul à sortir des rangs, il avait la chance d'être reconnaissable et que nombres des autres étudiants n'auraient pas oser lui tenir tête non seulement parce qu'il était Drago Malfoy, mais aussi parce qu'il était préfet en chef, seuls les griffons d'or auraient osés lui tenir tête mais il avait été beaucoup plus rapide qu'ux. Drago se mit au centre de la piste, et au moment où les musiciens commencèrent à jouer second Waltz de Dmitri Shostakovich. Après s'être échangé une révérence, Hermione posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de Drago, il mit sa main droite dans le bas de son dos et l'autre derrière lui, de sa main gauche elle tenait sa robe pour leur éviter de marcher dessus à tous les deux et laissait légèrement tomber sa tête sur le côté craignant qu'en un regard ils puissent se trahir. Il la guidait d'une main de maitre, ils virevoltaient si bien comme en harmonie l'un avec l'autre que chaque autre couples de danseurs finis par quitter la piste pour regarder ce spectacle, le chef d'orchestre qui avait rarement vu un jeun duo danser aussi bien continua. Le temps suspendait son vol et semblait s'être arrêter autour d'eux, plus rien ni personne n'existaient, et Merlin, que c'était bon. La musique finit par s'arrêter, au bout de nombreuses minutes et tout en la relâchant, Drago la regarda finir son tour sur elle-même finissant par une révérence qu'il lui rendit sous les applaudissements de la quasi-totalité de l'école, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Pansy tout de même… Les garçons se battaient pour avoir la suivante avec Hermione sans vraiment savoir qui elle était, les Serpentards ne se firent pas prier, seul Blaise qui se doutait de son identité avait eu la politesse de ne l'inviter à danser sous le regard de Drago qui aurait bien tuer chaque imbécile qui posait ses yeux sur elle de ses propres mains. Il voyait rouge surtout quand Ron se permit de la prendre par surprise et la força presque à danser…

Ron (à l'oreille d'Hermione) : et bien à croire que ça ne t'as pas déplu la dernière fois vu ta tenue de ce soir…

Hermione (se voulant ferme) : laisse-moi Ron.

Ron : allons ! Nous ne faisons que danser mais si tu veux la salle sur demande est disponible je pense… Et ton beau blond, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger de te voir dans mes bras même pour une danse…

Hermione : laisse-le en dehors de ça…

Ron : qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouvé ?

Hermione (plongeant son regard dans ceux de Ron) : la douceur et la délicatesse qu'il te manque surement à toi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net de danser, Ron la tira violement à lui et se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres devant toute l'assemblée. Drago voulu s'avancer mais Blaise le retenu de justesse il risquait de tout dévoiler et ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Hermione repoussa Ron et lui infligea une gifle d'un revers de la main, elle retira son masque et sortit de la grande salle en courant.

* * *

Drago avait profité de l'effet de surprise qu'elle avait créé pour sortir par la salle des trophées. Il la repéra au son de ses talons qui claquaient au fur et à mesure de ses enjambées. Il finit par la rattraper. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche d'elle, il lui mit une main sur l'épaule la fit pivoter face à lui. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de recul de peur que ce soit Ron puis, lorsqu'elle eut identifié Drago, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Hermione : je suis tellement désolée Drago…je ne voulais pas…

Drago (caressant ses cheveux) : ce n'est pas ta faute. Je te promets qu'il le payera très vite !

Hermione : je voulais lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle sur moi, qu'il ne me faisait pas peur…

Drago (prenant son visage dans ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien) : il ne te contrôle pas Hermione ! Il ne t'a jamais contrôlée.

Hermione : il a réussi à me mettre hors de moi et il ne mérite même pas ça…

Drago : Hermione ! Moi aussi j'étais hors de moi quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser ! Pour autant il n'a pas le contrôle sur moi !

Hermione : mais…

Et dans un baiser il empêcha tout autre son de sortir de sa bouche.

Lorsqu'ils se furent séparés ils reprirent le chemin de leurs appartements. Hermione entra en premier et le temps que Drago ferme la porte, elle avait laissé tomber sa robe à ses pieds. Il eut alors tout loisir de l'observer : ses courbes, sa chute de reins, même de dos elle le rendait fou. Il devait se contrôler pour arriver félinement, s'il s'était écouté il lui aurait sauté dessus mais il prenait soins d'elle comme si il risquait de la casser telle une statue de cristal, fragile et délicate qui pourrait s'effondrer en mille éclats et s'envoler. Il passa ses bras devant elle, la serra contre lui comme si sa vie en détendait, posa sa tête dans son coup. Elle pencha la tête un peu sur le côté, il déposa ses lèvres de ses oreilles à sa clavicules aussi délicatement qu'un papillon serait venu se poser sur un fleure. Elle finit par se retourner, lui faire face et dans une fougue qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore, prit possession de ses lèvres avant de le tirer vers l'un des canapés avant de l'y pousser. Il tomba à la renverse et elle s'agenouilla d'abord entre ses jambes avant de poser ses bras de part et d'autre de son bel amant. Elle remonta félinement prenant soin de se frotter tout le long de son amant dont l'entre-jambes était déjà douloureux, et défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche immaculée, déposant chaleureusement ses lèvres sur chaque morceau nouvellement dénudé de son amant tremblant sous ses caresses. En reprenant presque sauvagement possession de ses lèvres elle défit la ceinture et le bouton de pantalon de celui dont elle avait maintenant le contrôle. Puis elle entreprit le chemin inverse. Drago ne se sentait plus la force de la repousser tant elle le faisait frissonner de plaisir et de désire. Elle libéra la virilité dressée de son amant et sans qu'il ne puisse même essayer de la retenir, elle prit son membre en bouche ce qui lui arrache un râle de surprise et de bienêtre. Elle entreprit lors des mouvements de langue qui le fit presque devenir fou tant la combinaison avec ses vas et vient buccaux était extatique. Il glissa alors ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux si savamment coiffé quelques heures plutôt. Lorsqu'il n'en pu plus, il la força à remonter à et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui rendre l'appareil, elle s'était cette fois laisser glisser autour de lui. Il se redressa pour être presque assis avec sa tendre assise sur lui, déposant des baisers sur ses seins gonflés par l'envie, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements verticaux pendant qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux soyeux. Ils fusionnaient, ne formaient plus qu'un ensemble indissociable. Drago d'un naturel dominateur se soumettait à elle sans même avoir envie que cela change. Elle accéléra et dans un ultime mouvement, ils jouirent ensembles, leurs respirations saccadées, ils n'avaient plus envie de bouger, ils étaient tellement bien. A peine le temps de se remettre de leurs ébats, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible espérant que leur visiteur partirait. Mais on refrappa presque avec colère cette fois. Drago du malgré lui laissé Hermione se lever, elle se dirigeait vers la porte après s'être rhabillée en 4ème vitesse comme son amant et se dirigeait pour aller ouvrir quand une voix féminine se fit entendre.

Pansy : Drago ouvre moi cette porte tout de suite !

Drago (essayant d'avoir une voix neutre): Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cette heure Pansy ?

Pansy : ouvres-moi !

Drago se dirigea vers la porte pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait dans la bibliothèque le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas être vue de Pansy. Il ouvrit et elle lui sauta au coup. Il la repoussa.

Dago : qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Pasy : ce que toute femme censée voudrait de toi Drago ! Tu me fais tourner la tête !

Drago : tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Tu as bu ! Retourne dans ton dortoir !

Pansy (glissant ses mains jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Drago qui ne s'était pas encore remis de ses ébats avec Hermione): tu en as autant envie que moi Drago !

Drago (froidement): Je ne pense pas non !

Pansy : ta voix dit quelque chose mais ton corps en montre une autre…

Drago : mon corps te montre que j'étais déjà occupé avant que tu n'arrives Pansy.

Pansy se recula l'air à la fois triste et en colère. Hermione souffla de soulagement.

Pansy : elle est où ?

Drago : loin de toi ! Alors maintenant vas-t-en !

Pansy (en colère): qui s'est ?

Drago : ça ne te regarde pas !

Pansy : de toute façon tu reviendras vers moi, comme tu l'as toujours fait, n'oublie pas qu'à la fin de l'année nous nous marrions donc je te pardonne tes écarts de conduite pour le moment mais je sais que tu es à moi !

Drago la repoussa dehors. Hermione s'était raidie en entendant les dernières paroles de Pansy. Lorsque Pansy fût sortie Hermione revint l'air contrariée dans le salon.

Hermione : Tu comptais me le dire où me jeter comme une vieille chaussette à la fin de l'année si tu avais attendu jusque-là bien sûr…

Drago : Hermione, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais aimé avant toi !

Hermione : ça ne répond pas à ma question !

Drago : je ne l'épouserai pas, et je te promets que personne ! Tu m'entends personne ne se mettra entre nous !

Hermione : et Voldemort ? Et ton père ?

Drago : on en reparlera en temps voulu

Hermione : non on n'en reparlera pas ! On va en parler maintenant !

Il s'assit dans un des canapés et elle alla s'assoir en face de lui le fixant d'un regard lourd de reproche.

Drago : Hermione, je ne suis pas un mangemort ! Et mon père ne choisira pas ma vie ni celle avec laquelle je veux la faire !

Hermione : il avait apparemment déjà choisit pour toi !

Drago : quand Potter aura détruit celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, on sera libre de s'aimer ! Mais pour le moment je dois te protéger de tout ça ! On vivra notre amour caché mais on le vivra ! Et ceux qui en valent la peine sont déjà au courant, que veux-tu de plus ?

Hermione : soit claire avec Parkinson !

Drago : elle irait tout raconter à mon père…

Hermione : il te fait donc si peur que ça ?

Drago (le regard perdu): tu ne te rends pas compte, mon père n'est pas le pire, lui m'apprenait à fermer son esprit avec la legilimentie… mais…Ma tante Bellatrix elle m'apprenait à ne plus montrer aucun ressentit même la douleur t pour être sûr que j'y arrivais c'était à coup de doloris et je ne veux pas qu'elle te fasse du mal ! Elle serait capable de te tuer sans remord…

Hermione (désolée de ce qu'elle venait de réveillé comme souvenir) : Drago… je suis désolée…

Elle se leva pour venir le prendre dans ses bras. Puis ils allèrent se coucher ensemble, pour une nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

A Poudlard les jours se suivent et les semaines aussi. Le climat se fait plus froid et les journées plus courtes. En ce matin de fin septembre, dans une salle de bain du cinquième étage, alors que les premières gelée finissent de faire tomber des dernières feuilles du saule cogneur et roussissent les derniers marronnier et érables du parc de l'école…

Drago (frappant à la porte) : Hermione ouvre-moi !

Hermione : tout va bien Drago ne t'en fais pas !

Drago : je t'ai entendu, tu es enfermée dans cette salle de bain depuis deux heures et tu es malade ! Ouvre-moi cette satanée porte !

Hermione se redressa, se dirigea vers le lavabo, se rinça la bouche et le visage avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Hermione : j'ai probablement mal digérer quelque chose hier soir, ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je vais aller voir madame Pomfresh pour avoir une de ses potions miraculeuses.

Drago embrassa le front d'Hermione avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla et descendit à l'infirmerie.

Hermione : madame Pomfresh ?

Pompome : Miss Granger comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Comment vous sente-vous ?

Hermione : et bien pas très bien, je pense faire une petite indigestion et je venais voir si vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour me permettre d'aller en cours.

Pompome : oui bien sûre mais revenez me voir à midi, il faut que je vous examine tout de même.

Hermione : je reviendrai a midi.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis pour leurs deux premières heures de cours avec le professeur Flitwick et ses sortilèges puis deux heures de potions avec Slugorn. Les odeurs dans cette classe avaient toujours été fortes, mais Hermione avait particulièrement du mal à s'en accommoder ce matin.

Hermione (levant la main) : professeur, puis-je sortir de la classe ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Slugorn : Monsieur Malfoy accompagnez votre collègue à l'infirmerie et miss Granger pour rattraper vos heures vous m'écrirez 40 centimètres de parchemins sur les propriétés de l'Archillée Sternutatoire, ses propriétés, les endroits où la trouver et son utilisation dans les potions.

Hermione : très bien professeur.

Ils sortirent de la classe pour retourner plutôt que prévu à l'infirmerie.

Drago : la potion que Pomfresh t'a donné ce matin était pas censé te permettre de tenir jusqu'à midi ?

Hermione : si, mais je suis peut-être plus malade que ce que je ne le pensais…

Ilq entrèrent dans le local de soin et l'infirmière arriva.

Pompome : déjà de retour ? Il y a un problème ?

Hermione je ne me sens pas bien du tout…

Pompome : Monsieur Malfoy vous pouvez retourner en classe, je m'occupe de Miss Granger.

Il acquiesça avant de ressortir de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière fit s'installer sa patiente sur un des lits.

Pompome : vous avez mangé quoi hier soir miss Granger ?

Hermione : rien de plus que ce que les autres Griffondors n'aient mangé…

Pompome : faites un effort miss.

Hemione : du hachis Parmentier et un petit pain et un éclaire en dessert, et du jus de citrouille…

Pompome : effectivement une centaines d'autres élèves ont dû manger la même chose que vous sans pour autant être malade… Reposez-vous, je vais faire d'autres examens.

Elle posa alors ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione pour faire d'autres examens. Cela dura un temps assez long pour que Hermione puisse s'endormire.

* * *

Lorsque l'infirmière eu fini et ainsi pouvait confirmer son diagnostic, elle fit ouvrir les yeux a la brunette.

Pompome : miss Granger… réveillez-vous.

Hermione : hum…alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Pompome : et bien ce n'est pas évident à vous annoncer après ce que vous avez vécu…

Hermione : ça ne peut pas être si dramatique que ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe madame Pomfresh ? Dites le moi ! je vais pas mourir tout de même ?

Pompome : non, non, rassurez-vous ! Mais… vous allez donner la vie…

Hermione : Oui dans quelques années peut-être…

Pompome :…

Hermione devint livide en comprenant, elle qui d'habitude comprenait très vite, avait eu du mal à s'imaginer que ce que venait de lui annoncer l'infirmière était en fait déjà sûr car elle portait la vie en elle…

Pompome : vous voulez voir quelqu'un miss ?

Hermione (d'un ton détaché et perdu): pas pour le moment…

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ? Qui était le père surtout ? Son premier né serait-il le fruit d'un viol ou d'un tendre amour naissant ? Comment cacher ça ? Et surtout, comment l'annoncer à Drago ?

* * *

Sa chère et tendre n'étant pas revenue en cours, Drago se rendit à l'infirmerie durant la pause de midi avant que les repas soient servi dans la grande salle. Il tomba sur l'infirmière.

Drago : madame Pomfresh , comment va-t-elle ?

Pompome : je pense que s'est à elle de l'annoncer monsieur Malfoy. Troisième lit a droite.

Drago (inquiet) : merci…

Il se dirigea donc vers le lit qu'on venait de lui indiquer et trouva Hermione couchée en chien de fusil, le regard perdu, et les bras croisé sur son ventre.

Drago (inquiet) : Hermione ? Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce qu'on sait ce que tu as ?

Hermione (sans un regard vers lui) : oui on sait…

Drago : et ?

Hermione (les larmes commençant à ruisselé sur son visage) : je ne fais pas une indigestion ou une gastro Drago…

Drago s'avança près d'elle, s'assit sur le lit, la prit dans ses bras ayant compris qu'elle fuyait la réponse. Il lui essuya les larmes et lui fît un sourire sincère avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre lui. Que ses bras pouvaient être réconfortants.

Drago : Ca va aller Hermione, quoique ce soit tu ne l'affronteras pas seule et je…

Hermione (le coupant): je suis enceinte.

Il resta sans un mot, ne cessant de la serrer contre lui. Sans même le savoir, il se posait les mêmes questions que sa belle…

Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie à ce moment. Le survivant avait été surpris que sa meilleure amie ratte un cours pour de simples nausées et était passé chercher Ginny qui els attendait dans la grande salle. A leur arrivée, Drago leur laissa la place et avant de les laisé, posa ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione et se pencha a son oreille

Drago : on en parlera toute à l'heure.

Hermione avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête. Avant de s'assoir dans le lit face à ses amis.

Harry : comment tu te sens Hermione ?

Hermione (feintant un sourire) : bien, tout va bien, juste une indigestion mais rien de grave.

Ginny : Hermione ne mens pas, je le vois bien quand tu veux nous cacher quelque chose, tu n'as jamais su mentir…

Hermione : je vous en parlerai plus tard, il n'y a rien de grave. J'ai juste besoin de repos…

Harry : si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Hermione : merci.

Elle se recoucha, leur tournant le dos. Ses mais retournèrent à la grande salle espérant pouvoir trouver Drago, peut-être que lui en saurait plus, mais le préfet n'était pas là. Blaise ayant bien vu les deux Griffondors chercher son ami, il les rejoignit.

Blaise : si vous chercher Drago, il n'est pas venu manger…

Harry (prenant la main de Ginny et la tirant pour partir): il doit être dans leurs appartements…

Blaise : qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? Granger qui ratte un cours de potion et drago qui saute un repas, c'est pas normal…

Ginny : on en sait pas plus que toi pour le moment c'est pour ça qu'on cherche Malfoy.

Blaise : je vous accompagne.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, tous les regards se dirigeaient vers eux. Il était rare voir complètement anormal de voir courir deux rouges et or et leur pire ennemi dans les couloirs sans se lancer des insanités à la tête.

* * *

Tout leur passait au-dessus de la tête, leurs amis avaient apparemment un problème et au diable ce que pourraient penser les autres. Ils arrivèrent devant la peinture et Blaise frappa.

Blaise : Drago on sait que tu es là ! Ouvre-nous !

Drago vint leur ouvrir, son masque d'indifférence sur le visage.

Harry : Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à Hermione ?

Drago (se décalant pour laisser entrer) : entrez d'abord… et asseyez-vous…

Les trois visiteurs s'assirent donc dans les canapés au centre de la pièce, puis Drago s'assit sur une chaise qu'il avait fait venir de la bibliothèque.

Ginny : pourquoi Hermione n'a pas voulu nous dire ce qu'elle avait ?

Blaise : pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil Drago ?

Harry : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Drago : une question à la fois ! De un Weasley, c'est pas à moi a vous dire ce qu'elle a, deux Potter, je ne lui ai rien fait, trois, Blaise, je suis dans cet état parce qu'elle va pas bien et que je l'aime c'est tout.

La dernière révélation jeta un blanc dans la pièce.

Ginny : Malfoy, si elle ne va pas bien, on doit savoir ce qu'elle a…

Drago : je voudrai bien vous le dire, partager ce secret avec vous, mais c'est à elle de vous le dire si elle en a envie…

Ginny : mais enfin ! Ca suffit tu vas nous dire ce qu'elle a maintenant !

Drago (hurlant presque) : elle est enceinte !

Il se leva dans un mouvement de colère, faisant tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et frappa le mur du point. Laissant les trois autres surpris de la nouvelle.

Blaise : est-ce que l'enfant pourrait être de toi Dray ?

Drago : oui… Mais il pourrait aussi être de Weasley.

Cette révélation jeta un froid dans la pièce. Ginny toujours aussi empathique ressentit la détresse dans la colère de Drago et se leva pour le rejoindre et poser sa main sur son épaule.

Ginny : ne pense pas à ça Malfoy, qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime, et vous pourrez élever cet enfant parce qu'il sera le vôtre qu'importe le géniteur.

Drago : ta confiance en moi me touche vraiment Weasley…Mais elle pourra-t-elle accepter de donner naissance à cet enfant, de l'élevé sans savoir si il n'est pas issu de… (Élevant la voix) d'un viol ! Si elle revit ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, imagine qu'il ait les yeux de ton frère ! Elle risquerait de ne jamais supporter le regard de son enfant sur elle !

Ginny : Hermione est forte, bien plus que ce que tu imagines, elle sera capable d'aimer cet enfant !

Le regard se Drago s'assombrit encore, ils ne comprenaient donc rien, soit il leur dirait clairement… Il alla se rassoir

Drago : il faut que vous compreniez l'ampleur de la situation, mais Hermione ne doit rien en savoir pour l'instant !

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent plus inquiets, ils ne votaientt pas comment un enfant qui naitrait après la fin des cours pouvait-être à ce point un drame… Drago était décider à tout leur révélé, il n'avait plus le choix…

Drago : Potter je compte sur toi pour la protéger qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera.

Harry (pour qui ça semblait évident) : tu me prends pour qui ?

Drago : promets-le !

Harry : d'accord je promets !

Drago : le seigneur des ténèbres veut que je rejoigne ses rangs pendant les vacances de Noël…

Ginny (horrifiée parce qu'elle venait d'entendre) : Mais tu ne peux pas ! Penses a Hermione !

Drago : justement j'y pense ! Si je refuse il voudra me faire souffrir, il a déjà mes parents et je dois protéger Hermione ! Mais cette grossesse complique tout…

Ginny : Harry il doit rejoindre l'ordre ! Il doit être protégé !

Harry : je suis d'accord pour l'ordre mais… c'est une opportunité Ginny, imagines : un infiltré chez les mangemorts !

Ginny : Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Drago : je suis d'accord si tu me promets de tuer ce monstre et qu'il ne touchera pas à un cheveu d'Hermione et du bébé !

Blaise : Drago ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! S'il le découvre il te tuera !

Drago : C'est une opportunité ! Je pourrai découvrir ses faiblesses ! En informer directement Potter ! C'est inespéré Blaise ! Je m'en veux presque de ne pas y avoir pensé avant… Marché conclu Potter !

Blaise : je veux en être aussi !

Drago : tu resteras à l'école et tu seras le relai je ne peux pas envoyer des lettres directement à Potter ! Et encore moins à Hermione ! Et tu as cette chance que ta famille n'ait jamais voulu prendre position dans ce conflit et il faut que garde cette image de neutralité !

Ginny : il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier Merlin que tout se passe bien… Au fait Drago, tu dois vraiment aimer Hermione pour te mettre à ce point en danger…

Drago sortit sa baguette et incanta son Patronus, une légère fumée blanche en sortit du bout de sa baguette. Autre fois un Paon, symbole de la famille des Malfoy, se serraient matérialié, mais à la grande surprise de Balise qui était le seul au courant, aujourd'hui, il vit une louttre. Harry et Ginny, d'abord surpris de ne pas voir un serpent apparaitre, comprirent le lien avec Hermione quand à Blaise il comprit, car seule une chose pouvait changer la forme d'un Patronus… Ils avaient tous la boule au ventre, ils devraient mentir à Hermione.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps a publier le chapitre 8 mais le voilà :) à très vite pour la suite**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées rapprochant ainsi le second bal de l'année et ses préparatifs, Hermione s'était décidée à dire à ses amis qu'elle était enceinte quelques jours après seulement, même si ceux-ci avaient déjà été mis au courant, ils devaient feinter la surprise et ils y arrivèrent plutôt bien pour des Griffondors... Elle prévint aussi la directrice bien entendu. Drago devenaient fou, il aurait voulu pouvoir protéger Hermione en tout temps, rester à côté d'elle pour lui éviter de prendre des coups de coudes accidentels dans les couloirs. Il aurait bien changé en crapaud et autres bestioles à pustules plusieurs élèves qui se permettaient des regards insistants sur elle depuis le bal de la rentrée. Certains allaient même jusqu'à la siffler et un fou, Cormac Mclaggen, osa même suis mettre la main au fesses. Celui-là, même si ça lui avait valu un retrait de point de la part d'Hermione, Drago en ferait son sous fifre personnel, il subirait sa colère pour tous les autres. Pendant le changement de classe de dix heures, Drago attendit derrière une colonne dans un couloir et attendit sa proie dans la pénombre. Lorsque Mclaggen passa devant lui il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait il se retrouva coincé face contre mur.

Drago (sa voix magiquement modifiée) : alors comme ça on ose toucher à Granger ?

Cormac (trop fière pour admettre qu'il était en danger) : faut avouer qu'elle est intéressante. Si t'es jaloux fallait y penser avant !

Drago (s'énervant) : justement j'y ai pensé avant toi ! C'est chasse gardée ! Si tu y touches encore je pourrais être plus dangereux que tu-sais-qui ! Lui avait été rapide pour Diggory…

Cormac déglutit bruyamment et devint livide au souvenir de la mort de Cédric Diggory.

Cormac (essayant de garder contenance) : ok, c'est bon, tu peux te la garder ta Granger.

Drago le transforma tout de même en lézard pour la forme puis le fit rentrer dans une armure de chevalier à côté du lui avant de se diriger vers sa salle de sortilège.

* * *

Chaque soir, Hermione et Drago mettaient en place la décoration d'Halloween de la grande salle. De l'orange, du noir, du rouge sang et du vert dégoulinant seraient les couleurs de la décoration, des jus de citrouilles en tout genre, une lumière lugubre, le ciel de la grande salle remplis d'éclairs, des gargouille terrifiante aux murs, des chauves-souris au-dessus des têtes, des araignées au pieds et bien sur les fantômes de l'école un parfait cocktail effrayant pour une soirée qui devait l'être tout autant. Hermione n'avait cependant pas encore sa tenue pas plus que Drago, ils avaient tellement plus à penser : comment gérer la situation quand le ventre d'Hermione commencerait à se voir ? Voilà qui était l'une de leur plus grande inquiétude, d'une part Drago voulait assumer tout, ses sentiments, le fait qu'elle porte son enfant et d'un autre, se dévoiler les mettait tous les trois en danger. Hermione devrait, elle, répondre à des questions plus que gênantes : qui est le père ? Comment élevé un enfant seule en étant encore étudiante ? Tout cela mettait le couple dans des situations plus qu'inconfortables. Un soir en rentrant dans les appartements préfectoraux, ils trouvèrent chacun un paquet de papier kraft : dans l'un d'eux, une longue robe rouge sang ajustée a la taille d'Hermione avec une paire d'ailes d'anges noires et une auréole de la même couleur dans l'autre, un costume trois pièces accompagné d'un faux dentier de vampires. Sur la table, une lettre :

« Nous espérons que les tenues vous plairons

Ginny, Harry et Blaise »

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Blaise s'était plus que bien intégrer dans le groupe d'amis, comme si cette place lui était toujours revenue. Il se mettait en quatre avec les deux autres pour faciliter la vie du couple autant que faire se peut et il essayait de tenir Pansy le plus loin possible de tout ça.

* * *

Le soir du 31 octobre, tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que les élèves pour que la soirée d'halloween puisse enfin commencer. Les anges déchus, démons, diables, vampires et loups garous en tout genre se bousculaient devant les portes de la grande salle. Hermione descendit les escaliers aux bras de Drago. Ils devaient feindre l'indifférence la plus complète et faire semblant de se détester pour les autres Serpentards. Merlin que ça pouvait être difficile mais au moins ils pouvaient partager une première danse. Les araignées qui couraient aux pieds des danseurs, garantissaient, au moins cette fois, que Ron ne viendrait pas mettre son grain de sel à cette soirée qui promettait d'être festive. Ils ouvrirent le bal sur « The Vampire Masquerade » de Peter Gundry Et furent rapidement rejoint par d'autres couples, ils semblaient voltiger comme si plus rien n'existaient autour d'eux a tel point que bien que de nombreux autres élèves les aient rejoint, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les uns après les autres leur laissant la place pour danser librement, ils étaient hypnotisant et comme pour ne pas les arrêter, le chef d'orchestre enchaîna avec « Danse macabre » de Camille Saint-Saëns. Ils tournoyaient, tout autour de la piste de danse, le monde s'était arrêter de tourner, eux voltigeaient comme les feuilles d'automne qui commençaient à tomber au rythme du vent au dehors du château. Lorsque la musique ralentit enfin, Drago aurait voulu l'embrasser mais il dû se contenir. Ils avaient fait trop d'efforts pour tout risquer aujourd'hui. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre tant la danse avait été intense ils durent se séparer rapidement pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Harry se dirigea alors vers Hermione, ce qui rassura Drago qui le remercia d'un signe de tête discret avant de retourner auprès de Blaise et d'une Pansy qui fulminait dans son coin.

Pansy : Dragoninouchet ! Elle ne t'a pas sali avec son sang-de-bourbe ?

Drago : Pansy, tais-toi et viens danser….

Il tira malgré lui, pour sauver les apparences, Pansy sur la piste de danse qui se trémoussa contre Drago comme une adolescente immature qui voulait séduire. Drago essayait d'être discret en gardant un œil sur Hermione. Il était en train de danser avec Pansy mais son esprit était ailleurs et il ne se rendit pas compte que Pansy se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la repoussa froidement.

Drago : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Pansy : ce que j'ai envie Drago !

Drago : Lâche-moi Pansy, tu ne seras jamais celle que j'aimerai…

Pansy : Mais on est promis l'un a l'autre….

Drago : Un mariage arrangé ne pourra jamais me forcer t'aimer…

Pansy partit en pleurant, Hermione n'avait pas loupé une miette de ce qui venait de se passer : Pansy l'avait embrassé, lui, son serpent, son amour, son amant, lui qu'elle aimait tant. Son estomac se tordit à cette vision, et sortit discrètement par la salle des trophées après avoir laissé un Harry qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sur la piste de danse et sans que Drago ne s'en rende compte, trop occupé à repousser Pansy. Après l'avoir cherchée plusieurs minutes du regard, Drago demanda à Blaise si il l'avait vue mais il répondit par la négative. Le grand blond sortit par la grande porte à la recherche de sa bien-aimée, passa devant l'infirmerie, interrogea les tableaux, les fantômes. Aucuns ne lui donnait d'indices. Il se dirigea vers les appartements préfectoraux. Le tableau des deux félins avait encore changé et lui déchira le cœur : la panthère blanche pleurait seule la noire essayant de s'approcher et à son arrivée la panthère blanche détourna la tête. Il interrogea alors la panthère noire quant à la présence d'Hermione dans les appartements. Il lui dit qu'elle était effectivement rentrée mais été ressortie peu de temps après. Drago redescendit alors pour aller voir si elle n'était pas dehors, dans le parc, dans la cours, elle devait être quelque part… De colère il recracha ses dents de vampires, sa cravate, il se serait mis à hurler son nom s'il l'avait pu. En courant à perdre haleine, il fit le tour du lac noir et comme pour accompagner son désespoir, la pluie se mit à tomber, l'orage à retentir et le vent se leva. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, il se décida à rentrer espérant qu'elle ait eu la même idée mais lorsqu'il rentra, toujours pas d'Hermione mais un hibou de l'école l'attendait sur la table basse.

« Malfoy,

Je suis probablement loin à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre, ne me cherche pas.

Granger. »

* * *

Hermione rejoignit ses appartements pour essayer de se calmer puis après avoir laissé tomber ses ailes et son auréole sur son lit, elle revêtit une cape pour aller se rafraîchir les idées dans le parc. Elle parlerait à Drago plus tard. Elle descendit les marches et arrivant en bas devant les grandes portes, elle entendit des pas précipité elle n'eut que le temps de se caché dans un enfoncement dans le mur pour le voir passé devant elle, il avait l'air perdu, à la recherche de quelque chose. Il prit le chemin inverse du sien, monta les escaliers, elle l'entendait poser des questions, probablement aux tableaux. Il s'inquiétait pour elle et elle le fuyait. Elle se dirigea vers le parc, ses arbres, ses feuilles qui tombent, son lac. Soudain, elle sentit une main s'accrocher à son poignet, et l'instant d'après, elle n'était plus dans l'enceinte de l'école, des murs sombres et froids, avaient remplacé les arbres. En se retournant pour faire face à son ravisseur, Hermione eut un pas de recul.

Hermione : … Ron ? Pourquoi ?

Ron : cesse donc de croire tes yeux Granger, il n'a jamais été question de Weasley…

A ses mots, le visage de Ron commença à changer. Du polynectar… Il devint plus grand, plus fin, ses yeux et ses cheveux foncèrent jusqu'à devenir noirs. Elle reconnut Selwyn, un mangemort qui s'était échappé d'Askaban en même temps que Bellatrix. Il se rapprocha d'elle vivement, la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. Une main sur sa gorge.

Selwyn : c'est dommage que ton sang ne soit pas le bon, tu aurais pu satisfaire plus d'un sang pur…

Hermione : qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

Selwyn : ne t'en fait pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Personnellement je pense que j'ai pris ce que je voulais et mon travail est terminé, disons qu'il était agréable de te retrouver seule dans une salle de classe.

Il la força à l'embrasser avant de se reculer et de sortir de la pièce laissant ainsi une Hermione perdue. Ses jambes tremblaient, et elle laissa glisser contre le mur derrière elle. Comment avait-elle pu penser que Ron avait pu lui faire ça… C'était évident, il lui en aurait voulu, mais pas à ce point. Elle entendit un cliquetis métallique lui signifiant qu'elle était enfermée. Puis elle entendit son nom, comme murmuré.

… : Hermione ? C'est toi ?

Hermione : Ron c'est bien toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sommes-nous ?

Ron : Oui, je ne sais pas, on doit être dans le manoir Malfoy, j'ai vu passer des paons blancs devant la lucarne de ma cellule il y a quelques jours…

Hermione : qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire de nous ?

Ron : pour ma part je n'ai presque plus de cheveux sur le caillou…

Hermione : depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

Ron : quelle date sommes-nous ?

Hermione : le 2 octobre…

Ron : probablement 2 mois je dirai, c'est assez floue…

Hermione : Harry va venir nous chercher Ron ! Et Drago aussi !

Ron : Drago ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

Hermione : c'est une longue histoire…

Ron : je pense qu'on a le temps…

Hermione : pas ce soir…

Hermione s'installa sur le lit de paille à même le sol de sa cellule et ne dit plus aucun mot. Après tout, Ron n'était pas Ron, puisqu'il était ici depuis tout ce temps. Un mangemort, peut-être qu'un mangemort était le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait… Elle était dans sa maison, dans le manoir Malfoy, ses parents devaient être là, s'ils apprenaient… Si son père apprenait que Drago était tombé amoureux d'elle, il la tuerait surement après de longues heures de tortures…

* * *

A Poudlard, Drago se dirigea vers le dortoir des Griffondors avec la lettre. Il demanda à la Grosse Dame de faire venir Harry mais il n'était pas encore rentré du bal. Il prit alors la direction de la grande salle. Il aperçut Harry et Ginny à une petite table ronde et en faisant mine de rejoindre Blaise, il déposa la lettre près de la main de Ginny. Qui la lut avant de la donner à Harry. Il rejoignit son meilleur ami.

Blaise : Tu étais passé où ?

Drago : elle a disparu…Elle est partie Blaise….

Blaise : Qui ? Pansy ? Oui, mais en même temps tu n'as pas été tendre non plus….

Drago : pas Pansy, Hermione…

Blaise : comment ça disparue ?

Drago : Elle n'est nulle part et il y avait un hibou avec une lettre tout çà l'heure dans nos appartements…

Blaise : et elle disait quoi ?

Drago : de ne pas la chercher… Mais ce n'est pas elle qui à écrit cette lettre…

Blaise : comment tu le sais ?

Drago : je le sais c'est tout, ce n'était pas son écriture, elle m'appelle Malfoy et signe Granger… C'était impersonnel, vide.

Blaise ne savait plus quoi répondre et à ce moment-là, Ginny arriva à leur hauteur leur donnant rendez-vous dans le salon des préfets en chefs dans 10 minutes. Drago et Blaise furent les premiers à arriver au point de rendez-vous. Ginny et Harry les rejoignirent quelques minutes après.

Ginny : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

Drago : cette lettre n'est pas d'elle !

Ginny : ça c'est certain…

Harry : où est ce qu'elle peut-être passée ?

Ils eurent beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, aucunes ne leur convenait, aucune ne finissait bien, aucune ne leur semblait possible. La seule qui restait probable n'était pas une très bonne situation : Hermione avait été enlevée, ça c'était une certitude, mais par qui ? Pourquoi ? Où avait-elle été emmenée ?


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait été enfermée. Elle se forçait à avaler le peu de nourriture qu'on lui amenait, plus pour le petit être qui grandissait en elle que pour elle-même. Depuis son arrivée, seules les visites de Selwyn rythmaient un peu ses journées. Ses journées, elle les passait à raconter à Ron ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard en omettant le viol bien sûr. Elle détaillait chaque journée lui en racontant presque une par jour. Elle ne lui avait pas encore raconté comment elle et Drago s'étaient rapproché, d'une part comment lui expliquer qu'il l'avait protégée après un viol qu'elle ne voulait pas lui raconter et d'autre part si quelqu'un l'entendait parler ainsi de Drago, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il y eu, un soir, Bellatrix Lestrange, apparemment en colère, à la recherche d'un punchingball pour passer ses nerfs, et quoi de mieux qu'une sang-de-bourbe pour ça, après quelques doloris, qu'ils ne l'amusaient plus, elle plaqua Hermione au sol et grava sur son avant-bras à l'aide de sa baguette « Sang-de-bourbe ». Cette folle semblait jubiler à chaque lettre supplémentaire qu'elle encrait dans sa peau.

* * *

Un matin, après que Selwyn soit passé lui amener son repas, c'est Ron qui lui posa alors une question qui la surprise.

Ron : Hermione… je sais que Selwyn t'a violée en début d'année il est venu s'en vanter, qu'il avait réussi à te faire me détester, te faire me craindre…

Hermione : je ne veux pas en parler Ron…

Ron : Si tu savais comme je suis désolé…

Hermione : Pourquoi ? Puisqu'au final ce n'était pas toi…

Ron : Si je ne m'étais pas fait avoir bêtement, il n'aurait pas pu Hermione, donc même si ce n'était pas moi, j'en suis en partie responsable… Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parler ? Pourquoi tu as attendu que je t'en parle ?

Hermione : Parce que… parce que je suis enceinte Ron ! Tu comprends ça ? ENCEINTE !

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait hurlé et une porte s'ouvrit mais pas celle de sa cellule, probablement celle du couloir qui y menait. Puis des pas précipités puis enfin, la porte de sa cellule. Et à sa grande surprise ce n'est pas Selwin qui se trouvait devant elle mais Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione se releva d'un bon et se recula contre le mur derrière elle, ne sachant si elle était là pour la tuer, pour la torturer, peut-être même pour l'aider…

Narcissa : Venez avec moi !

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Narcissa : Vous aider, vous pensez que mon fils allait pouvoir me cacher le peu de bonheur qu'il a dans sa vie ? Vous pensez que j'allais pouvoir m'opposé à vous deux ?

Hermione : Mais pourquoi avoir attendu ?

Narcissa : Car la situation à changer…

Hermione : Non elle est toujours la même…

Narcissa : Non, j'ai vu Drago à Prè au lard, il est démoli, malheureux et il a fini par m'avouer que vous étiez enceinte, peut-être pas de lui mais il prendrait soin de cet enfant comme du sien même si pour cela il devait y laisser sa vie, il vous protègerait tous les deux. Jamais je ne l'aurait cru capable de ça miss Granger…

Hermione pleura à ces mots, caressant son ventre à peine déformé par la grossesse.

Narcissa : il est hors de question qu'il souffre ! Et si pour cela je dois mourir et bien la vie de mon fils passera avant tout ! Même si je dois vous protéger, même si vous portez l'enfant d'un autre, il l'aime comme si il était le sien, et cela fera de lui mon petit-enfant !

Hermione : Madame Malfoy, je…

Narcissa : Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Miss Granger, Drago m'a tout raconté, comment vous avez abusée, comment vous vous êtes rapprochés, comment il…

Elle n'entendait plus la voix de son interlocutrice, la ciel dehors était d'un gris orageux, comme ses yeux, et la lune était encore là, blonde, comme ses cheveux presque blancs, ce qu'elle voudrait qu'il soit là…

Narcissa : Miss Granger ! Il est hors de question que vous restiez ici dans votre état…

Narcissa lui tendit une main doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, mais ce sont ses yeux, elle y voyait de l'amour et elle comprenait comment Drago pouvait aimer malgré son père. La femme qui se tenait devant elle était d'une rare élégance, probablement due à son rang, mais malgré son statut de sang pur elle pouvait se montrer aimante, même pour une née moldue, juste parce que son fils en avait besoin. Hermione pris sa main en tremblant et se retrouva quelques instant plus tard dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Hermione : Où sommes-nous ?

Narcissa : En sécurité, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je préviendrai Drago dès que possible.

Hermione : Madame Malfoy…

Narcissa : Appelez-moi Narcissa, Hermione…

Hermione : Narcissa… Merci…

Narcissa : ne me remerciez pas, je le fais pour lui avant tout… Vous trouverez de quoi vous changer dans la maison…

Hermione fit face à une petite bâtisse en bois, telle une maison de pécheur, qui faisait face à la mer où le soleil était en train de se lever. Puis elle entendit un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et elle se retrouva seule, le vent marin s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, sa robe rouge était noircie et son bras gauche encore couvert du sang séché. Elle se dirigea vers la petite cabane. Lorsqu'elle y entra, un feu réconfortant brulait dans la cheminée, elle comprit alors que l'apparence extérieure de la maison n'était qu'un leurre. Le salon semblait plus grand que l'extérieur entier. Une petite cuisine était ouverte sur le salon où se trouvaient deux canapés, une table basse et une petite bibliothèque. Deux portes se trouvaient sur un pan de mur , l'une menait à la salle de bain, l'autre à une chambre chaleureuse. Hermione se dirigea vers la première pour se détendre sous une douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur elle durant ce qui lui paraissait une éternité. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir ni celle de sa chambre. Elle sortit de la douche, enfila un peignoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit alors l'armoire et entrepris d'y trouver de quoi s'habiller. Comme elle devait s'y attendre aucun jeans, ni pull trop larges ne s'y trouvait. Elle prit alors une longue robe noire à longues manches pour cacher sa blessure. Ses épaules étaient dénudées par le col bateau. Lorsqu'elle fut habillée, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, plus précisément vers la bibliothèque où elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les couvertures. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver des ouvrages moldus. Elle s'arrêta sur « Roméo et Juliette ». C'est alors qu'une voix arriva jusqu'à ces oreilles.

… : Ma mère a toujours eu du gout en ce qui concernent les vêtements…

Hermione lâcha le livre qui tomba mollement sur le sol. Elle se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il était là, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle hésita, elle pensa que peut-être ses yeux lui jouaient un mauvais tour, encore… Il s'avança doucement vers elle, posa une main sur sa joue. Non elle ne rêvait pas s'était bien lui, Drago était là. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes ce qui déclencha un torrent de larmes sur les joues d'Hermione. Il mit fin au baiser et lui essuya doucement les larmes à l'aide de ses pouces.

Drago : Je suis là Hermione, tu ne crains plus rien ici…

Hermione se blottit contre son torse, il passa délicatement ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. Ils passèrent quelques heures sans parler, juste blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé face au feu qui crépitaient. Hermione finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il l'emmena à sa chambre, la posa sur son lit, la borda puis ressortit de sa chambre pour la laisser dormir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée, elle dormit bien.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Hermione se réveilla dans la chaleur d'une couette en plume d'oie. Elle était seule dans le lit et cru qu'elle avait rêvé. Drago n'était probablement pas là, d'ailleurs peut-être que rien de tout ça n'était vrai mais en regardant son avant-bras gauche, elle ne put qu'y croire. Elle sortit de sa chambre, Drago était là, assoupit sur le canapé, elle se dirigea vers lui et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau mais ses traits reflétaient la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'il sentit la douce caresse sur sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux d'un gris orageux qui lui avaient tellement manqués. Il se redressa pour s'assoir face à Hermione. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la tirer doucement vers lui puis posa son visage contre son ventre et elle passa ses main dans ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient toujours aussi soyeux.

Drago : Comment vous allez ?

Hermione : ne t'en fais pas, nous allons bien, au vu des derniers évènements nous pourrions aller plus mal…

Drago : Ma mère n'a pas voulu me raconter…

Hermione : C'est derrière nous Drago, ne t'en fais pas… De plus, je ne suis même pas sûre que ta mère sache tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans les cachots…

Drago : Hermione, raconte-moi !

Hermione : …

Il vit alors son avant-bras.

Drago (en colère) : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hermione (tirant sa manche sur son bras): Un souvenir de ta tante…

Drago : Je la tuerai Hermione ! De mes propres mains ! Je te le promets !

Hermione : Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier à cause de moi ! Promets-moi que tu ne tueras jamais personne !

Drago : Mais Hermione ! Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Hermione : elle l'a pris c'est tout, c'est terminé. Ta mère nous a mis en sécurité ne gâche pas tout pour me venger.

Drago : Tu es la seule à pouvoir me faire flancher Hermione… je te déteste pour ça, et j'aime te détester. J'ai eu si peur…

Il se blottit contre elle à nouveau.

Hermione : combien de temps ?

Drago : Trop longtemps…

Hermione : combien Drago ?

Drago : environ trois semaines… Et apparemment tu n'as pas reçu le repas quotidien…

Il se sépara d'elle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, il se mit à cuisiner, elle le regarda quelques minutes puis pris le livre sur la table basse. « Roméo et Juliette ». Elle le prit et commença à le lire. Les odeurs de poulet rôtis arrivèrent rapidement à ses narines lorsque Drago ouvrit le four pour l'en faire sortir. Puis il mit la table et vint la chercher.

Drago : Il faut que tu manges…

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête en prenant sa main qu'il lui avait tendue après qu'elle ait déposé le livre à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la table où deux assiettes fumantes se faisaient face avec une petite bougie au centre. Un blanc de poulet, quelques petites pommes de terre et des haricots verts remplissaient les assiettes. Il lui tira la chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit puis prit place en face d'elle.

Hermione : où as-tu appris ?

Drago : tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi, amour…

Hermione : c'est divin…

Drago : content que ça te plaise.

Ils finirent de manger en silence, se jetant par moments des regards qui en disaient longs. Ils se disaient « je t'aime », « j'ai envie de toi » sans même ouvrir la bouche. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger tous les deux, Hermione se leva et vint lui prendre la main. Elle alluma un vieux post radio posé sur le plan de travail et, après avoir trouvé une fréquence qui lui convenait où il passait un slow, elle posa la main de Drago sur sa hanche, les deux bras sur ses épaules, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis trois semaine, mis sa tête contre son torse. Drago posa sa seconde mains dans le dos de celle qui lui avait tellement manqué et ils se mirent à danser au rythme de la musique. Ils pouvaient enfin danser sans avoir peur de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il releva le visage d'Hermione à l'aide de son doigt posé sous son menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle comblât l'espace entre leurs bouches dans un baiser qui n'était pas aussi doux que la veille. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, il passa les barrières de ses lèvres avec sa langue qui alla danser avec la sienne. Il la serra un plus contre lui, puis, à l'aide du bras poser dans son dos, la souleva d'une aisance qu'il n'imaginait pas. Elle avait perdu du poids durant sa captivité… Elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il voulut se diriger vers la chambre mais lorsqu'Hermione émit un léger gémissement il la plaqua contre un mur et se serra contre elle lorsqu'elle sentit le mur derrière elle, elle laissa redescendre ses jambes. Il défit doucement le lacet qui fermait le dos de sa robe sans décoller leurs bouches. Lorsque le lacet fût défait, la robe glissa toute seule et finit aux pieds de la lionne, dévoilant ainsi son corps amaigris. Elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise blanche de Drago, quittant sa bouche pour embrasser chaque morceau de peau qui se dévoilait et le faisait perdre pieds. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, elle arracha les quelques derniers boutons de sa chemise d'impatience. Il quitta à son tour ses lèvres, embrassa sa joue, sa gorge, descendit vers ses seins, il en prit un dans une main et s'occupa de l'autre avec sa bouche pendant que sa seconde main retirait le dernier morceau de tissus qui couvraient encore l'intimité de sa belle. Se faisant il continua de descendre, embrassant son ventre, ses cuisses puis remontant vers son intimité mise à nu. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans sa peau de plaisir tant il savait y faire. Elle susurrait parfois son nom dans un râle de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la sentit enfin arrivé là où il voulait, il remonta vers sa bouche en parcourant le chemin inverse : cuisse, ventre, seins, lobe de l'oreille et repris possession de ses lèvres. Il la voulait, maintenant ! Il défit lui-même sa ceinture, fit glisser pantalon et caleçon devenus trop étroits. La souleva à nouveau d'un bras passé derrière le bas de son dos, elle passa à nouveau ses jambes autour de ses hanches et il la fit redescendre autour de lui avant de s'arrêter quelques instants. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et sans quitter leur position, s'agenouilla d'abord puis la posa dos sur le tapis devant la cheminée se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Il entreprit alors des mouvements tantôt longs et lents, tantôt courts et rapides, et sans savoir combien de temps cela avait pu durer, dans un mouvement ultime ils atteignirent ensembles l'orgasme. Qu'il leur était bon de se retrouver, d'oublier l'espace d'un instant ce temps loin l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Ils passèrent quelques jours ensembles encore, loin de la guerre qui faisait rage au dehors. Mais Drago allait devoir retourner à Poudlard s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons. Ce jour-là, Narcissa vint leur rendre visite. Elle frappa à la porte et c'est un Drago un peu débraillé, la chemise ouverte comme enfilée à la va-vite, la ceinture défaite qui vint lui ouvrir et les pommettes un peu rougies lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à sa mère un petit sourire dont seuls les Malfoys avaient le secret sur les lèvres.

Narcissa : Contente de te voir heureux mon fils.

Drago : Mère…

Il laissa entrer sa mère et en reboutonnant sa chemise et refermant sa ceinture, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire du thé. Hermione sortit de la chambre vêtue d'une courte robe verte émeraude qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Hermione : Drago… qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle se stoppa net en voyant que Narcissa était assise sur un des canapé canapé et rougit en se rappelant l'état dans lequel Drago avait quitté la chambre.

Narcissa (toujours le même sourire Malfoyen sur les lèvres): Bonjour Hermione.

Hermione (timidement) : Bonjour…

Narcissa : le vert vous va à ravire.

Drago (arrivant avec un plateau): je lui ai déjà dit mère, mais elle ne me croit pas…

Hermione s'assit sur le second canapé et Drago vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et entrepris de servir le thé.

Narcissa : Drago, il va falloir que tu y ailles…

Drago : Je le sais …

Hermione : Pourquoi on ne peut pas rester ici ? Nous sommes en sécurité non ?

Drago : Oui, mais je ne dois pas disparaitre trop longtemps Hermione, ça pourrait éveiller des soupçons… Je reviendrai vite, je te le promets !

Après avoir fini leurs thés, Narcissa salua Hermione et sortit pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Drago pris le visage d'Hermione en coupe dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

Drago : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer !

Hermione : Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Drago : Tu es en sécurité et le bébé va bien ne t'en fais pas je dirais a Harry et Ginny que tu es saine et sauve !

Hermione : Je t'aime Drago ! Quand est-ce que tu reviens ?

Drago : dès que possible ma douce. En attendant tu vas reprendre des forces.

Hermione : Drago, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé au bal…

Drago : on en parlera la prochaine fois, la tu vas te reposer et ne penser à rien.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit puis transplana avec sa mère. Et elle resta seule dans la petite cabane de pêcheur. Parfois elle allait s'assoir au bord de la mer devant un coucher de soleil repensant à ces derniers jours où ils avaient pu, enfin être eux, sans devoir se cacher et là, elle était à nouveau seule…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente mais voila enfin le chapitre 10. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

En ce frais matin du 24 décembre, Hermione essayait de s'occuper, mais l'impatience de le retrouver était trop grande. Aucun livre n'arrivait à avoir son attention plus de cinq minutes, elle tournait en rond dans le salon, avait déjà changé six fois de coiffure, essayait de trouver la robe parfaite même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. A une semaine de doute près elle était enceinte de trois mois. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus porter ses jolies robes de soirée très longtemps. Drago lui avait fait savoir qu'il l'emmenait sortir ce soir. Leur premier vrai rendez-vous, elle se sentait comme une adolescente pré pubère à qui on venait d'annoncer que le plus beau garçon de l'école voulait l'inviter à la boume. Elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle se précipita pour aller ouvrir et se retrouva le nez dans un bouquet de roses rouges plus nombreuses que le plus gros bouquet qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle le prit libérant ainsi les mains de Drago qui se cachait derrière. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un vase d'un des placards y mis de l'eau avant d'y placer le bouquet. Drago arriva derrière elle, il passa ses mains devant son ventre qu'il caressa tendrement tout en déposant un bisou délicat dans le creux de son coup.

Drago : tu es prête ?

Hermione : ça m'a semblé long en t'attendant.

Drago : il n'est pas encore neuf heure du matin.

Hermione : oui… mais… je me suis levée tôt…

Drago (murmurant à son oreille) : tu es magnifique.

Elle portait une robe blanche en laine poilue qui s'arrêtait à la mi-mollet, avec un col roulé et de longues manches. Une paire de botte marron venait parfaire sa tenue et ses cheveux tombaient simplement en cascade sans son dos. Elle lui fit face et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes un bisou qu'il ne pouvait prolonger pour éviter de bousculer ses plans de la journée.

Drago : On y va ?

Hermione (un peu déçue) : déjà ?

Drago (un sourire en coin) : oui, tu es impatiente ma lionne…

Hermione (rougissant) : deux semaines sans toi c'est long, surtout seule ici…

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et attrapa une veste qu'il lui passa puis ils sortirent et il lui attrapa son bras pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'une immense structure métallique. La neige était déjà tombée à cet endroit du globe. Hermione reconnu l'endroit où elle était déjà venue en vacances avec ses parents. Elle sauta de joie dans les bras de Drago. Elle avait des étoiles plein les yeux.

Hermione : Paris !

Drago : content que la destination te plaise.

Hermione : Mais nous sommes dans le Paris moldu…

Drago : oui, mais la gastronomie moldue a du bon parfois.

Il l'emmena visiter Paris, le Louvre, l'Arc de Triomphe, le Palais Garnier, Notre-Dame, la basilique de Montmartre. Aux environs de midi, il l'emmena dans une ruelle puis poussa une petite porte. Un homme en costume trois pièces les attendait.

Majordome : Monsieur, puis-je vous débarrassé ?

Il retira la veste des épaules d'Hermione ainsi que son manteau et les donna au majordome qui alla les mettre au vestiaire puis revint vers eux.

Majordome : La table est à quel nom ?

Drago : Malfoy

Il les emmena vers une petite alcôve au fond de la salle, à côté d'une baie vitrée qui donnais vue sur un décore magnifique : un petit étang à côté du quel avait été planté un saule pleureur donc les branche venait effleurer la surface de l'eau et un petit pont de bois surplombait le miroir gelé par endroit.

Hermione : Cet endroit est magnifique Drago

Drago : Je me suis dit que tant qu'à te faire sortir autant faire ça bien.

Une serveuse arriva, le regard un peu trop insistant sur Drago au goût d'Hermione. Il faut dire qu'il était à tomber, son pantalon noir et la chemise blanche ouverte de quelques boutons était une invitation sans oublier ses cheveux en bataille métrisée qui lui donnait un air de on ne sait quoi en retombant un peu devant ses yeux de ce gris orageux.

Serveuse (d'un ton aguicheur) : ces messieurs dames ont fait leur choix ?

Drago : on prendra deux menus du chef.

Serveuse : et comme boisson ?

Drago : juste de l'eau.

Serveuse (un peu décue) : très bien.

Lorsque la serveuse fut partie Hermione semblait un peu tendue.

Drago : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hermione : à part une greluche qui te fait ouvertement du rentre dedans…tout va bien…

Drago (un sourire narquois et fier sur les lèvres) : elle fait juste son travail Hermione. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais jalouse.

Hermione : Je ne le suis pas… Mais tu verras ce que je te dis…

La serveuse revint avec les potages et en déposant l'assiette devant Drago et lui glissa un petit morceau de papier discrètement sous sa serviette. Et lorsqu'elle fut repartie…

Hermione : y a quelque chose sous ta serviette…

Drago (dépliant le petit bout de papier) : je ne l'avais même pas remarqué Hermione.

Hermione : je te l'avais dit…

Le petit bout de papier disait juste « je finis mon service à 15h »

Drago : j'ai une autre idée…

Hermione : tu vas encore être désagréable Drago…

Drago : elle ne se cache même pas Hermione, pourquoi je la ménagerai ?

Hermione (sur un ton narquois) : il faut dire que tu es plutôt pas mal aujourd'hui…

Drago (un sourire en coin): j'espère bien.

Lorsqu'il aperçut la serveuse revenir, il se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver face à Hermione. Il lui prit le visage en coupe de ses deux mains et l'embrassa. Elle approfondit le baiser.

Serveuse (un peu gênée) : je…je peux vous débarrasser ?

Drago (se redressant) : faites donc, vous voyez bien que les assiettes sont vides, je ne vais pas vous apprendre votre travail.

Serveuse : bien monsieur.

Et elle repartit la tête baissée.

Hermione : c'était plus fort que toi hein…

Drago : lier l'utile à l'agréable depuis le temps que je rêvais de le faire au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde.

Il se repencha pour l'embrasser sur le front puis retourna à sa place. On leur amena ensuite les entrées froides : Assiette de feuillade, en entrée chaude : tartelette aux cèpes, en plat principale : Viande de la Ferme et ses légumes, suivit de fromages et de desserts. Le repas ce passa sans autres encombres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie vers quatorze heure. Le majordome fit régler la note à Drago puis leur rendit leurs vestes Drago aida Hermione à réenfiler la sienne puis remis la sienne sur ses épaules et après avoir remercié le personnel, ils sortirent de l'établissement.

Drago : ça t'a plus ?

Hermione : c'était divin.

Drago passa son bras dans le bas du dos d'Hermione et ils marchèrent un peu sous la neige qui s'était remise à tomber délicatement. Hermione adorait marcher sous la neige, elle avait le bout du nez légèrement rougit par le froid. Drago voyait l'émerveillement de sa lionne et était fier de lui.

Hermione (un peu nostalgique) : j'adore la neige…

Drago : j'ai cru comprendre.

Il lui posa un petit bisou sur le bout du nez puis la tira vers un hôtel.

Drago : la journée n'est pas finie.

Hermione : j'espère bien.

Il la fit entrer dans un Palace comme elle n'en n'avait jamais vu. Il la fit s'assoir sur un fauteuil et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il revient la chercher quelques minutes plus tard. Il l'a pris par la main et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage puis, lorsque les portes furent refermées, il fit face à Hermione pour prendre possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait tout sauf chaste. Ils étaient seuls et en avaient pour un certain temps avant d'arriver à destination, l'hôtel faisant plus de 20 étages et Drago comptait bien en profiter. Hermione approfondit le baiser, Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué, elle en oubliait presque l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle passa ses mains dans la nuque de son doux assaillant, il passa une jambe entre les siennes la plaquant contre la paroi derrière elle et fit descendre ses mains le long de ses courbes qu'il aimait tant sans lâcher ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il passa à hauteur de son ventre, il s'arrêta comme si il venait d'être électrocuté. Il lâcha les lèvres d'Hermione qui fût presque déçue mais comprit.

Hermione (posant ses mains sur les siennes) : tu l'as senti ?

Drago (émerveillé) : oui…

Il garda ses mains sur son ventre et il ne sortit de sa léthargie que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur chambre. Drago, se débarrassa de sa veste et en fit de même pour Hermione. Un magnifique salon tout de bleu claire et argent paré où se trouvait un canapé et une cheminée avec devant un tapis en peau de bête (synthétique), un lustre comme Hermione n'en avait jamais vu, de lourds rideaux de velours aux fenêtres. A droite, deux grandes portes ouvertes sur une chambre où se trouvait un lit à baldaquins en bois blanc. Hermione emmena alors Drago vers ce dernier et le fit tomber à la renverse avant de sa placer à califourchon sur lui et prendre possession de ses lèvres en déboutonnant délicatement la chemise de son amour et amant. Drago caressa ses cuisses en faisant remonter le bas de sa robe qu'il maudit de ne pas avoir d'autre moyen pour la retirer que de la faire passer par la tête de sa douce. Mais cela allait apparemment trop lentement pour sa belle, qui se la hotta elle-même dévoilant ainsi une lingerie simple, un ensemble de soie couleur chair, mais qui eut son effet. Drago se redressa pour être assis face à elle qui est toujours à califourchon sur lui. Il prit ses seins dans chacune de ses mains sans lâcher ses lèvres lui arrachant un court râle de bien-être. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour embrasser le bord de son visage, remonta jusqu'à son oreille jouant avec son lobes à peine quelques secondes puis descendit le long de sa gorge, la mordillant par moment. Elle le repoussa pour qu'il soit allongé sous elle. Puis, embrassant son omoplate, elle continua de descendre, son torse, ses abdos, tout en défaisant la ceinture et faisant glisser le pantalon de son adonis entrainant le sous-vêtement dans la précipitation. Drago se retrouva nu, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « quidditch » Hermione avait saisi la hampe de son beau blond en bouche lui arrachant un râle de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il hurla presque son nom. Il fit tout pour reprendre ses esprits même si les caresses de sa belle étaient plus qu'agréable il ne sera pas dit qu'il était soumis où qu'il ne savait pas contenter une femme. En se redressant, il lui saisit un bras, la fit remonter et, tout en l'embrassant, la fit glisser sur le côté prenant ainsi le dessus. Il glissa une main dans son dos pour dégrafer d'une main habille, le soutien-gorge de sa douce. Il prit l'un de ses seins dans une main pendant que l'autre continuait de dessiner les courbes de son amante. Il fit glisser le dernier bout de tissu le long de ses jambes fines. Puis, de sa bouche, il descendit le long de sa gorge, passa sur son sein, mordillant le mont dressé par le plaisir au passage, embrassant son ventre, descendit vers sa hache, sa cuisse, son genoux son mollet, sa cheville. Il alla jusqu'au bout de son pied, aucune partie d'elle n'aura été négligée, puis, il fit le chemin inverse sur son autre jambe et s'arrêta a son entre-jambe, qu'il embrassa délicatement au départ. Puis en s'attardant sur la petite boule de nerfs, il fit rentré un doigt puis un deuxième dans l'intimité de sa belle qui se cambra sous ses caresses en passant les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de celui qui prenait tant soin d'elle. Il ne quitta son entre jambe que lorsqu'il l'eut amenée une première fois dans les méandres d'un orgasme. Il remonta vers son visage embrassant son ventre, le deuxième sein, son cou puis repris possession de ses lèvres avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient soir de plaisir et le suppliaient presque de lui faire l'amour. Voulant faire durer le plaisir de la voir dans cet état, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait la force de le pousser sur le côté pour se remettre à califourchon sur lui. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'en faire de même elle avait dirigé son membre dressé vers l'entrée de son paradis charnu et s'était laissée glisser tout autour dans un mouvement violant leur arrachant a tous les deux un râle de plaisir. Elle commença de légers mouvements verticaux de plus en plus rapides. Drago prit le même rythme de son bassin. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider. Hermione atteignit pour la seconde fois le septième ciel seule Drago en profita pour reprendre le dessus, et dans des mouvements beacoup plus longs et lent, ils finirent par atteindre ensembles le paradis. Lorsqu'ils eurent repris chacun leurs souffle, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain, se lavèrent l'un l'autre sous une douche à l'eau brulante ou peut-être étaient-ce juste leurs deux corps qui en redemandaient. Ils refirent l'amour cinq fois dans la suite de l'hôtel, dans le salon, la salle de bain, dans le canapé et même sur la peau de bête devant la cheminée. Ils le firent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, très peu de mots furent échangés comme si tout était dit par leurs échanges charnels. Pourquoi dire « je t'aime » quand les corps qui se demandent l'un l'autres hurlent des « je ne peux vivre sans toi ». Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, repus, Drago fit venir les couvertures, ils restèrent allongés devant l'âtre. Lui, lui caressant délicatement le ventre légèrement arrondit par la grossesse, elle posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Hermione : Drago… il faut vraiment que l'on parle, le temps passe et nous n'avons pas encore abordé le sujet…

Drago : Tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ?

Hermione : Il le faut… Cette situation doit être éclaircie…

Drago : De quoi as-tu peur ?

Hermione : De ce qu'il s'est passé au bal…

Drago : Ce soir a été un des plus dur de toute ma vie Hermione…Quand tu as disparue, j'ai cru mourir…

Hermione : Comment voulais tu que je réagisse…

Drago : Réagir a quoi ?

Hermione : A ce baiser avec Pansy…

Drago : Mais enfin Hermione, il n'y a rien eu d'échanger, elle l'a pris, elle me l'a volé, je n'en voulais pas…

Hermione : Et comment j'étais censé le deviné ?

Drago : Hermione, tu es la seule qui compte, tu étais déjà la seule à cet instant, et tu seras la seule pour tous les instants à venir, je t'en fais la promesse…

Hermione : j'ai été idiote et c'est à cause de ça que je nous ai mis en danger… je… j'en ai appris d'autre pendant mon séjour dans les cellules de ta maison…

Drago : …

Hermione : Il faut sauver Ron, il est enfermé là-bas depuis la fin des vacances d'été, en espérant qu'il y soit toujours…

Drago : Mais comment ? C'est impossible Hermione…

Hermione : Si Drago, il a été une victime collatéral, le but a toujours été Harry…

Drago : Mais qui…qui…

Hermione : Qui m'a violée ? Pas Ron, c'est Selwyn… Un mangemort…

Drago : Je suis tellement désolé Hermione…

Hermione : Ne le sois pas, préviens les autres pour Ron c'est le plus urgent…

Drago : Tu pourras leur dire toi-même demain matin…

Hermione (surprise) : comment ?

Drago : Joyeux Noël Hermione.

Il l'embrassa dans un baiser d'une douceur infinie et ils finirent par s'endormir devant le feu.


End file.
